Demons
by Jill-O-Lantern
Summary: Life at Duel Academy wasn't too exciting. Nothing interesting happened until one day a new student transferred and changed everything. The secrets from her past and the reason she came to Duel Academy led those she met to learn more about friendship, each other, and themselves. Various pairings (mainly yaoi), OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story, one I have been thinking about for a while now. A couple years actually. But only recently have I actually become dedicated it. This story is only part one of several and I hope you'll stick around until the end. It's gonna be quite the ride. There are some OC's in this story so don't be confused by characters you don't recognize.**

**I have to give a big thank you to my beta reader, One. Without her none of this would probably be possible. She keeps me motivated to write. She is necessary part of this creation process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 1

General POV

Chancellor Sheppard sat at his desk, facing Professor Banner and Doctor Crowler. "Tomorrow a transfer student is arriving at the school,"He announced to his colleagues. "As tradition, this student will be put into the Red Dorm, but before long she will be put into the Yellow Dorm." He paused for them to absorb the information. "Still, she shows much promise. I see her getting into Obelisk before long."

"She really shows that much potential?" Crowler asked "Not even Jaden Yuki showed that much promise when he first got here. That ungrateful little slacker."

"Crowler, hush," Sheppard admonished, "She comes from a very powerful family. They could flatten you in two seconds."

"They can't be that powerful. What family does she belong to?"

"The Gordon Family."

Crowler looked positively stunned. "Gordon!? As in Gordon Gaming?! That family has a share in every gaming company in the world. Pegasus himself said he wants the Gordons to take over Industrial Illusions when he retires."

Sheppard nodded. "That's right. They are also close partners to this academy. And their daughter is the heir to her family's name. That is why she is so important to this school's reputation. I don't want anything to happen to her. Not only is she an important person, she's also a very bright student. Of her class she tied for first with only one student."

"Who is that? An Obelisk, no doubt," Crowler said happily.

Banner stepped in. "Actually, if I'm correct, the highest ranking student in her year is the Ra Yellow, Bastion Misawa."

"A Ra Yellow?!"

"That's right, Crowler," Sheppard answered. " Which brings me to another thing. Banner, I want you to get Miss Gordon and Mister Misawa to become acquainted . She should be with students of her own caliber."

"As you wish, Chancellor." Banner said. "And I assure you that she will be welcomed to the Red Dorm. I have already have a room prepared for her.

"Good to hear, Banner. Crowler," Sheppard turned to his co-worker, mischievously smirking,"why can't you be more composed like good ol' Banner?" Crowler held his tongue and left the room.

* * *

The next morning Chancellor Sheppard was sitting on the edge of his seat, feigning calmness. Soon the Gordons' bodyguards would be bringing their daughter to his office. The feeling was overwhelming. He couldn't wait to meet the young lady. He had only heard a few things about her from her parents and from what he'd heard, she was a very gifted student.

Soon there was a knock on the door. As soon as the Chancellor granted entry, the door burst open and half a dozen bodyguards came rushing through the threshold. Following the siege was a dark haired man. His dark blue suit was nicely ironed and the pin with a silver "G" on his coat pocket made sure that there was no mistake; this was Portland Gordon. The woman on his left could only be Carla Gordon, his wife. She wore a dress suit of the same blue as well as the iconic pin. Her hair was identical to that of her husband.

Between them was a young girl. The Chancellor could only assume this was the prodigal daughter. She differed from her parents in almost every way. In contrast to the business-like attire of her parents, the girl was dressed most colorfully and casually. The most defining difference between her and her parents was her beautiful blonde hair tied back into a braid with a blue and silver ribbon, the only blue or silver she was wearing. Someone would think there was no relation between the child and the adults if it hadn't been for her face. Her face was a perfect copy of her mother's; a soft, gentle face that anyone would trust. However, her eyes were the same purple as her father's; gentle and soothing eyes that ensured she had the best interest of everyone she met at heart.

"Good morning Mr. Gordon." Sheppard held out his hand.

Mr. Gordon took the chancellor's hand. "Call me Portland. Mr. Gordon is too official for my liking. I only use that name with business dealings. Today is for my daughter."

"Alright, Portland." He glanced over at the woman. "And this must be Mrs—I mean Carla." Carla smiled at the use of her first name.

Portland put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is, as you must have guessed, our daughter, Dana."

"I am aware," said Sheppard. Dana gave Sheppard a smile that was brighter than her mother's had been. "I must say she is different than I expected. I do love the blonde hair. It quite suits her eyes."

"Yes, we quite liked the surprise of her hair," Carla said. "Her and her twin brother are both blonde," "However," she added, "we wish she would have some blue in her wardrobe. Her fashion sense is quite… unique."

"Well, soon she'll have to be wearing the school uniform," Sheppard said as he pulled a red uniform out from under his desk. "There are three dorms at this school: Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk. As tradition, transfer students are put into the Slifer dorm. But after two weeks she will be put into Ra." He put a yellow uniform on the desk next to the red one. "And then once she proves herself a good enough duelist, she'll be put into the Obelisk dorm." Finally he placed a blue uniform next to the yellow and red ones. Sheppard took a glance at Dana. He could have sworn she cringed at the blue uniform.

"That's all very well. And with her dueling skills I assure you that won't take long," Portland said, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, confident.

Dana stepped out from under her father's hand and towards Sheppard's desk. She looked over the uniforms, put her hand on the red one and looked at Sheppard. "This one is mine?" she asked.

"Why, yes," said Sheppard, "why don't you take it and change into it?" Dana nodded and picked up her uniform. She stepped out of the room, followed by two bodyguards.

Sheppard looked back to her parents once she had left the room. "I must ask," he began, "why do you have so many bodyguards with you?"

They didn't answer immediately. Carla look away and Portland Sighed. "May we sit down?"

Sheppard was confused. "Oh, of course, take a seat."

They did as he said and Portland took another sigh before speaking. "About a month ago, we received an anonymous note. It was a threat against Dana. We think this may have been because recently, as you know, Pegasus has announced that he wants Gordon Gaming to take over Industrial Illusions when he retires. Our eldest son gave up his claim to the company, due to differing aspirations, so Dana will become the new CEO of Gordon Gaming when she comes of age. And that displeased someone enough to send this threat."

Sheppard sat wide-eyed. "Well" he said softly, reveling in the news, "she will definitely be safe here."

Portland smiled. "And I trust you, Sheppard. I do believe she will be safe here. However," he said, " there is something else we need you to do for us."

Sheppard jumped at the words. "Of course. Anything."

Carla joined the conversation. "Lately, Dana has been so out of touch. She just isn't excited about taking over the company any more. Before the threat came, she was so excited to be the one to continue our legacy. What we need you to do is get her excited about it again."

Sheppard smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard. This is one of the finest academies on the planet. You have nothing to be worried about."

Portland put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Thank you very much, Sheppard. We are very proud to be sponsors of Duel Academy." Then his tone changed. There is one more thing we have to ask." He paused for a moment. "We negotiated with Dana before coming here. We were very insistent on having a bodyguard stay with her all the time, but Dana was very against it. So we decided that in the records, we would like it if she would be known as Dana Lawrence."

"It's my maiden name," Carla input. "Don't let the students find out. We don't know the students here, and we can't risk something happening. And she has to have her own room. No roommates."

Sheppard took some time to take in all of their requests. "I can understand your situation. There cannot be too many precautions. All of your requests will be met."

Carla smiled. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate all you are doing for us." At that moment, the door opened and Dana walked in, dressed in her new uniform. Carla stood up and smiled, walking over to her.

Dana's new uniform fit her very well. "You look so pretty, Dana," her mother cooed. Dana actually returned a smile.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Well, Clara," said Portland, "we had better get going." He turned to Sheppard and held out his hand. "Thank you again, Sheppard."

Sheppard took his hand. "Of course. And thank you, Portland."

Portland walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He leaned in close. "Have fun, Dana." He kissed her head and then turned to his wife. "We should be going, Clara."

They both took one last look at their daughter and Portland ruffled her hair, making her give him a look. But then she smiled. They walked out of the door to Sheppard's office followed by their legion of bodyguards, leaving Dana and Sheppard in the office.

There was silence for a long time, until Sheppard broke it. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I am very excited to have you here with us. I'm sure you will have so much fun."

"Thank you," Dana said after he'd finished taking.

"Well, we can't make you late for your first day," Sheppard said brightly, "Your first class of the day is with Professor Banner. Come with me. I will take you there myself."

Sheppard led her to the room of her first class. Along the way, Dana took in the scenery of the island. She saw the waves crashing against the shore, juxtaposed next to the greenery of the trees that were not far from the sand. It seemed like a serene and beautiful place to be, but being surrounded by the ocean only made her think of the island's isolation. It reminded her of how she had been living the past several years. When they got to the door, Sheppard smiled at her. "This is Professor Banner's class. He is also the head of the Slifer dorm."

Dana put her hand on the door knob but before she could turn it, Sheppard added, "Oh, and when you get into the classroom, ask Professor Banner to help you find a student by the name of Bastion Misawa. He will be your lab partner for this class. The lab work hasn't actually started yet, but it will soon." After getting a nod of understanding from Dana, Sheppard wished her well and left her to her class.

Dana held her hand on the handle for a moment longer. "Bastion Misawa,"she said to herself. She opened the door. "I never thought I'd you again."

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger there, but don't worry. You'll get the resolution. Stick around for that. I'll publish chapters as One finishes them. Expect about a once a week update. If you'd be so kind, leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is chapter two! **

**A big thank you to my beta reader, One. Without her, I couldn't do any of this.**

**And also thank you to all the people who have read the first chapter and reviewed. It is so much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bastion POV

For once I was too tired to walk into class. Still, I dragged myself to my desk. I was glad that I didn't have a desk mate; I could collapse on top of it without anyone caring. I closed my eyes in an attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep. I really need to stop staying up so late reading. Losing all this sleep is bad for my health.

My nap was interrupted by a voice saying, "Excuse me." I lifted my head and looked at the speaker. She was wearing a red uniform. It surprised me because I didn't know there were any red female uniforms. I thought all the girls in this school were in the blue dorm.

"I'm looking for someone could you help me?"

The question took me by surprise. Still, I didn't ignore her. "Sure. Are you from a different class or something? I've never seen you here before."

She looked like she didn't know how to answer. "Well, no, I'm a new transfer student and I was told I was supposed to sit next to a Bastion Misawa, but I'm having trouble finding him."

"Oh well, I know exactly where he is," I said, standing up. I held out my hand. "Bastion Misawa. Very nice to meet you, uh, I don't believe I caught your name."

She took my hand. "Dana," she answered.

I felt my eyes narrow. The name sounded familiar, like I knew someone named Dana a really long time ago, but I wasn't sure. Still, I kept my cool. "Might I ask your surname?"

"Oh, it's... Lawrence."

"Oh, I see," I looked away in disappointment. I was positive I had known a Dana when I was little. She was my best friend, but her name certainly wasn't Lawrence.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just when I was little, I had a friend named Dana. It's amazing how much you look like her, right down to the purple eyes." She looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept silent.

I pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down. "Why, thank you." She gave me the cutest smile and I felt myself blush the slightest bit. As I sat down next to her,she said, "Could you maybe show me around the place. I mean if it's not too much trouble."

I felt flattered. "Of course. Hmmm, let me tell you who you should make friends with." I looked around and located the very people I was looking for. I pointed in their direction. "Do you see them?" She nodded. "That's Jaden Yuki in the red. Next to him is Jesse Anderson. he looks like Jaden except for the blue hair, Syrus Truesdale with the glasses, and Hassleberry has the dinosaur bandanna. I'll introduce you to them after class."

She was silent for a moment just looking at the group of boys. "Hey, that Jesse is pretty cute." She gave me that smile again. Then she leaned towards me so she could whisper, "Too bad he's gay."

I was amazed. She hadn't exchanged one word with Jesse and she already knew his sexual orientation. "How did you know that?" I asked. "I mean, yes, he is the only openly gay student at this school, but still."

"Do you see the way he's hanging off that Jaden character?" Dana paused looking about the room. She paused pointing to someone. "Who's that? He isn't wearing a uniform like everyone else."

I looked to where she was pointing. "Oh, that's Aster Phoenix." From the surprised look I got from Dana I knew that she knew who he was. "He's supposed to be a student here."

"What do you mean 'supposed to'?"

I was about to speak again when I heard, "Hey! Get out of my seat! Only the Chazz sits here."

Dana looked toward the speaker. He was sitting one row in front of us. "Oh that's just Chazz Princeton, resident prick." I earned a small giggle from her, but a dirty look from Chazz. He came up to my row and grabbed my collar, pulling me up into a standing position.

"You wanna shut up or do you want me to teach you a lesson, Misawa?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but Dana calmly said, "Who are you to go around threatening everyone? It doesn't prove anything. Only that you have masculinity issues."

Dana seemed more than the small girl she first appears to be. I felt Chazz release my collar. "Oh, please, Slifer Slacker, who do you think you are stepping in on my business? And who are you anyway?" He looked down on her. "I've never seen you around."

She smiled again and held out her hand. "Dana Lawrence; nice to meet you." I expected Chazz to smack her hand away but instead he shook it. This isn't normally how Chazz deals with things, but I guess he could feel the fierceness in her voice.

"It's a good thing you're cute or I would have to put you in your place." He went back to his seat. I looked over in Jaden's direction. He gave me a look that said Who's the girl? Along with his devilish smile. I gave him a look in return that said I'll tell you later. He shrugged and turned back to Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Alright, class. Let's begin." Professor Banner's voice came from the front of the room. "But first, I would like to introduce someone to you. Dana, would you stand up?" Dana did as he asked. "This is Dana Lawrence," Professor Banner said, gesturing to Dana. "She has just transferred to Duel Academy, and, as tradition, she is in the Slifer Red dorm. However, after two weeks she'll be moved up to Ra Yellow." There came a quiet "Ah, Yeah" from behind me. No doubt it some perverted Ra that has no skill. Still I took a quick glance to see who said it. I wasn't surprised. It was Kyper Howell; an unskilled duelist who had nothing on his mind but sex.

"Anyway," Banner drew back my attention, "I want you all to continue the paper we started last week. You will have the entire class period to work on it."

I started writing on my paper when I heard Dana ask, "What exactly is this paper he is talking about?"

"Oh, well, we are to take the notes we have and write a paper on the uses of Alchemy in dueling. Here, you can borrow my notes. I just have one last paragraph to write before I'm done." I handed them to her, but she shook her head.

"No need. Alchemy happens to be one of my best subjects." There was that smile again. Well who was I to stop her?

About 20 minutes later, Dana stood up and took her papers to the front of the room, the eyes of everyone following her. She handed her papers to Banner and said, "I'm done with my paper." There came a collective "What?" from the around the room, including Banner.

"Well, yes it seems you have. Well I see no reason to have you stay in the room. You can leave." Banner handed her a hall pass. She bowed to him and left the room, but not before pausing by my desk and winking at me. I looked back at my papers. I was going to take another page to finish it, but I wanted to get to know Dana a bit more. I finished off the paper in a fast manner, but it still made sense. Following Dana's example I gave my paper to Banner. He gave me permission to leave along with my own hall pass.

I had to force myself to slow down when I left. When the door closed behind me, I saw Dana standing looking at a map. "Are you lost?" I asked her.

Dana turned around. "Oh, Bastion. Thank Goodness. I was hoping that someone would come along. I just can't make out this map."

"Maybe I can help you out there. Come on, I'll give you the tour." I started walking down the hall and Dana followed. Our first stop was the duel room. "This is our main auditorium. This is where most duels take place. In fact, I'm pretty sure this is where all our duels take place."

Dana Looked around. "Wow, it's magnificent. I can't wait to have my first duel in here."

Those words got me wondering. What cards were in her deck? She must be exceptional to be accepted as a transfer student. I let her roam the auditorium and, for the first time, took in her features. She had long blonde hair that lay over her right shoulder in a braid. It was held together by a single blue and silver ribbon. Her purple eyes were full of joy and awe as she walked around the room. I felt something in my abdomen flutter as I watched her. I was about to tell her that we should leave if we wanted to see the rest of the campus when I heard a voice behind me.

"What do we have here? A student roaming the hall during class?" I turned around and saw it was Crowler. He was as surprised as I was. "Bastion Misawa? Of all the students in this school, I never expected you to cut class."

"Well we're not cutting class. We just finished the assignment that Banner gave us and he gave us permission to leave class."

"What? We? I only see you here."

At that moment, Dana jumped down from the bleachers. "Bastion who is this?"

"Oh it's a Slifer Slacker, "muttered Crowler "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Dana looked confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Students aren't allowed to roam the halls without a hall pass, Slacker," Crowler snapped. "Every student knows that."

Dana bowed to him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. But we do have hall passes."

Crowler stood there. It was only a matter of time until he snapped. I took advantage of the moment and whispered to her, "That's Doctor Crowler. Or Mister Crowler."

"You mean that that's a guy?" She said a bit too loudly. Crowler stood even more still and all we could do was brace for the explosion.

Crowler was livid. "You dare call me "ma'am"!" he howled. "I will have you expelled for this! I cannot let this go unpunished!"

"Please, it's her first day. Please make an exception." I tried my best to defend her without making him even more enraged.

I prepared for another wave of yelling when Crowler's phone rang.

"Hello!" he said in a vengeful tone but after the pause, his tone lightened. "Oh, Chancellor. How are you doing?" Pause. "But Chancellor, she—" Pause. "Oh, alright as you wish." He hung up the phone. Then he addressed Dana. "It looks like you got lucky this time, but one more slip up and I will see to it that you never come back to this island again." He left the auditorium.

"That was close." I nearly collapsed on the floor.

"I think he's fun." I couldn't believe it. "I wonder how he duels." She started to walk but turned around. "Aren't you coming? I need my guide." She did that smile again and I felt the flutter again.

"Of course." I ran up to her side and left the room with her. For the second time that day, I was even more of a gentleman than usual. I held out my elbow. "I don't want you getting lost, now do I?" She smiled, gladly took my arm with her own and we walked down the hallway to the rest of the school.

* * *

**A/N: We're still not to the heart of it, but don't worry. We'll get there. Just stay with me. Read and review And I hope to see you all around when chapter three comes out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter three!**

**My beta reader, One, is currently busy with various things she has going on and will be unable to edit my chapters for a while. I have proofread this myself, but One is so much better at it so I apologize for any errors I may have missed. When she gets some time, I will re upload this chapter after it has been edited. **

**I know in the English version of this show, Hassleberry's first name is Tyranno, but I just didn't like that name for the sake of this story, so I have decided to use his name from the Japanese version, Kenzan, as his first name. If that bothers you, I'm sorry, but bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hassleberry POV

Eventually class ended and, with all our papers turned in, we all filed out of the classroom. I stretched my arms behind my head and let out a sigh when Syrus spoke up.

"So is it just me or is anyone else wondering who that girl with Bastion was this morning?"

I had nearly forgotten about her. Who was she? Why was she here? She and Bastion seemed to know each other, or had they just met too?

I found myself with endless questions about that girl. All I had to go off of was the vague glance I had taken of her. Her blonde hair and red uniform were all that I could picture at the moment.

"No, it's not just you. I think we all want to know." That was Jaden. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could find them. They have to be around here somewhere," I put forth. "What do you say?"

Syrus agreed, but Jesse shook his head. "Jaden's got homework he needs to catch up on and if no one is there to make sure he does it, he'll never get it done."

"Jesse! That is so not true!" He punched Jesse lightly.

"It really is. Now come on, I don't want you failing." He pulled Jaden along by the collar of his jacket, Jaden spouting arguments the whole way.

"Well," Syrus started, neither of us really knowing what to say. "What's say you to going to find Bastion and that new girl?"

"For sure." I didn't have anything else to say on the subject as the two of us started walking around the school building, watching for any sight of bastion or the blonde girl.

We actually hadn't walked for all that long when we walked out the front entrance only to run into the very two people we had been looking for.

The two of them were talking to each other, saying words neither of us could hear. The girl had a smile on her face as she listened to whatever Bastion was saying and she laughed when he apparently made a joke. They were linked by the elbows, as Bastion pointed to various things around the outside of the building. Soon he caught sight of us, waved, and led the girl over to us.

"Dana, you remember those friends I pointed out to you earlier? Well, these are two of them."

Syrus held out his hand to her. "Syrus Truesdale."

"It's nice to meet you Syrus. Dana Lawrence."

She shook it and then I followed suit. "Kenzan Hassleberry."

"Kenzan. NIce to meet you as well. Bastion actually told me about the two of you when he was giving me a tour" She smiled, and I got a better look at her features. She had a bright face with purple eyes. Her blonde hair was draped over her shoulder in a braid and added a certain carefree element to her personality. I also took in just how short she was. I guess she wasn't terribly short, but I was exceptionally tall. The top of her head came to just below my shoulder. She was about as tall as Syrus, if not slightly taller.

"So how come we haven't seen you around before?" I asked.

"Well, it's my first day. I transferred here yesterday and got an orientation from Chancellor Sheppard. My parents thought this school was better for my academic development or something like that."

"Well, I'm sure you'll like it here." Syrus said.

"I've already met three great people and gotten a quality tour of the school. I think I'll fit in just nicely."

We had some more small talk before I remembered, "Hey, we should take her to meet Jaden and Jesse. They're back at the dorm room. Jesse is making Jaden do his homework."

Bastion let out a slight laugh. "Well I guess someone has to make sure he does it."

"Well, lead the way. I should learn where the Slifer dorm is anyway. I haven't actually moved into my room yet."

The four of us made our way to the dorm, and I occasionally kept glancing at Dana, questions still running through my head about her. I was sure there was more to her than met the eye.

* * *

Jesse POV

"God, Jess, my neck is killing me." Jaden complained again to me for the millionth time today. This was just another one of his many strategies of getting out of his homework. "Why do they assign us so much work at one time?"

I smirked from where I was sitting on the bed. "They don't. You just don't do it so when it comes time you actually feel like doing it, you have so much of it." Jaden collapsed on the floor, his textbook covering his face. I stared at him lying on the floor. He was so pathetic and whiny, but still so adorable.

I moved forward so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jaden, don't you think you should get some definition of work done?"

"Do I have to?" Jaden took the book off his face and looked up at me. "Can't I take a break?" The movement must have hurt his neck because he cringed again and his hands flew to hold his neck.

I smiled again. "Come here. I'll give you a shoulder rub." Jaden jumped up. He must have been waiting for my offer. He sat on the floor in front of the bed between my knees. I started rubbing his neck.

"Jess, have I ever told you how you are great you are?" He looked up at me.

"Jaden, you have to keep still if you want me to rub your shoulders."

"But it's not my shoulders that need attention." He just loves to tease me.

"You get what I mean Jaden." Still he stayed looking up at me. I could tell what he wanted. I started stroking his hair. "You're neck doesn't hurt at all does it?"

He smiled devilishly. "You know me so well. That's why I love you so much."

This time it was my turn to smile. "Not nearly as much as I love you." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. His gaze met mine for a second before I moved down and kissed his nose. I looked at his eyes one last time and made him wait just a little longer before finally taking his lips with my own. I could tell the position was uncomfortable for him. I picked him up off the floor and pulled him onto the bed.

Jaden, being the dominant duelist that he is immediately took control and pushed me down. He straddled my waist and started kissing me again. Jaden is possibly the best kisser ever. I don't know how he does it but I absolutely love it. "Where did you learn this?" I said when we broke for air.

"I guess it's just one of my many talents. But fret not," his hands traveled under my shirt and up my torso. "You are the only one who gets to taste them." He started kissing the new skin he exposed. I laced my fingers through his chestnut hair. It was so smooth.

"I'm one lucky boyfriend then." I felt his mouth curl into a smile on my skin. I helped him lift off his shirt. I don't know why it went through my mind but a certain thought interrupted my thinking. My hands fell from his hair. This must have offset him because he looked up.

"What's wrong, Jess?" He seemed worried and I couldn't lie to him.

"I just... I want to know something, Jaden." He sat up still straddling my waist.

"Sure. Anything, my love." He smiled again and leaned forward to kiss me again, but before he could, I placed one finger on his mouth.

"When will we... um..." I didn't know exactly how to finish my sentence.

"Oh well..." He looked away. Was this that bad? "I mean we could... you know... have sex. I just didn't think. we were ready. I mean we both agreed we'd only go that far when both of us was sure we ready and- "

"No, no that's not what i meant." I cut him off. We both knew where we stood on sex. We had a long discussion about that when we started dating. "I wanted to know when we are going to tell people about us."

His face softened. "I'm not sure. It's something I hadn't really ever given much thought. I mean I'd prefer to keep it between us as long as we can."

"What are you scared of?" I think my voice sounded a little more hostile than i wanted it to because he was taken aback a bit. He stayed silent for a minute. I was uncomfortable with the silence. I propped myself up on my elbows and turned his face toward mine. "Are you embarrassed to be with me Jaden?"

"Of course not!" He placed his hands on both of my cheeks and brought my face closer to his. "You are the greatest thing that could have happened to me."

"Then what? What's wrong with telling people?"

He looked away for a moment before answering. He sighed and then paused before speaking. "I'm just afraid of what people might do. I'm afraid they won't understand."

I was confused. "Why wouldn't people understand? I mean, sure, there have been a few people who have said bad things about me, said to me, I've gotten looks but that doesn't matter, none of it matters. What matters is that I'm proud of who I am. I'm proud of who you are and I am the luckiest man ever for having you." His eyes started to glisten with tears. "Who out there has a right to tell you who you should be? And if they ever think that you should change, they are wrong. They have no reason to tell you that you should change."

I could tell he was fighting tears, but not succeeding. His cheeks were stained with tears. "You always know what to say and when to say it." I took his lips in another kiss. I felt his tears still streaming from his eyes as they fell onto my cheeks.

I broke the kiss for a moment and wiped his face. "Why are you crying? Am I that bad a kisser?"

Jaden laughed like he always does. "Not nearly as good as me, but I suppose certain skills can be taught." He pushed me down again and caught my mouth in his another time. His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and as always I granted him access. As Jaden removed the rest of my shirt, I swore I heard a small click, like a door had been opened, but i disregarded it. Jaden took my shirt and threw it off the bed.

"Woah, there fellas. Keep the affection to a minimum."

Jaden and I immediately stopped and looked toward our intruder. Atticus stood there with a satisfied grin. We sat still hoping we had just imagined Atticus walking in on us.

"So what exactly are you doing to my friend, Jesse, here, Jaden? Checking his chest for bug bites? Making sure his teeth are still intact?" He held up my shirt. "Laundry?"

I blushed redder than a cherry, but Jaden handled himself very well. "We were just having some... male bonding time. It's a new game we play. I give him a chest rub with my tongue and he gives me a... gum massage... with... his tongue" Jaden winked toward me and turned back toward Atticus.

"Sounds like a fun game. Maybe everyone would like to hear about it." He turned to leave and Jaden pounced on him. Pushing him to the floor. Jaden just stared at Atticus, obviously surprised by his own actions. "Uhhh. I... sorry, Atticus." He got off of him and Atticus sat up.

My eyes drifted toward Jaden and his perfect chest. I wanted to leap at him and devore what skin I could see. I stood up and walked over to Jaden. I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at me and gently took my hand. He pulled me down so I was sitting in his lap, my back against his chest. He folded his arms over my bare chest. He buried his mouth in my neck and started kissing the skin he could reach.

"Hey, fellas, forget about something?" Our guest said. Jaden removed his mouth from my collarbone and looked towards Atticus.

"You can't tell anyone, Atticus." His hold tightened on me. I couldn't see Jaden's face, but whatever his face said convinced Atticus.

"Don't worry fellas. You're secret is safe with me. Oh, I thought I should tell you-"

The door opened behind us and I heard a familiar voice. "We have a new soldier entering the ranks. It's only fair she meet the general." Hassleberry.

I attempted to move but Jaden wouldn't let me. He whispered, "There's no point in lying to them anymore." He buried his face in my neck again.

There was no doubt they were confused. Walking in on two of their best friends shirtless on the floor arms wrapped around each other. And a third party against the wall with one of the former's shirts in his grasp.

"Uh, Jay, is Jesse cold or something. Well he should put a shirt on then and so should you." Syrus said calmly.

Atticus tried to help. "Actually they are playing a game. Jesse gives Jaden a chest massage and-"

"Atticus you're not helping." Jaden snapped. He sighed and released his hold on me and stood up picking me up with him.

I turned toward my friends in the doorway and say one I didn't recognize. There were four of them. Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, and a girl. That girl from class this morning, Jaden wasn't as phased. He walked toward her.

"Hey you're that girl that gave Chazz a piece of his own medicine earlier. What was your name?"

The girl held out her hand. "Dana."

"What a pretty name. I'm Jaden, local dueling pro." He shook her hand. And then he looked back at me. "And this is-"

"Jesse. Bastion told me about you." Dana finished his sentence. And I was surprised by her knowledge. What had Bastion said about me

Jaden released her hand and came back to my side to whisper one more thing. "You want to tell people? We'll start with those we trust." He put his arm around my waist.

By this time our friends had closed the door as squished onto the bottom bunk and Jaden and I were standing in front of them.

"As you all have probably guessed by now, Jesse and I are dating." Nobody seemed shocked. Then Jaden addressed Dana. "This is probably a lot to throw on you before we really got to know  
each other, but I'm getting forward to getting to know you."

Before Dana could say something else, Atticus had to step in with his opinions. "You all should have seen them. Jaden mounted on Jesse, their bodies intertwined in a heat of passion."

"Atticus that's enough." Jaden pressed.

"They were on this very bed." He gestured to the lowest bunk that they were all sitting on.

This time Hassleberry cut in. "Really? On my bed? Oh come on guys."

I blushed again and his my face in Jaden's shoulder. Jaden handled it. "Oh come on, you understand. We are teenage boys and we have... needs."

"But couldn't you at least have kept it on your bed. Now I have to burn my sheets."

Dana added the final word of this conversation. "I've had a lovely time getting to know these two boys, but I don't think I need to get to know their chests. Do you think you two could put on shirts?"

Jaden laughed like his old self. "I like this girl. Where'd you pick her up, Bastion?"

"Actually, Jaden, she's a transfer student. Doesn't the uniform mean anything to you?"

Jaden assessed Dana's clothes while I got us some shirts. "Oh hey it's a slifer uniform. Welcome to the party."

"Yes and she is one of our new friends. We haven't talked much, but I am certain she'll fit right in," Syrus put in.

I grabbed my shirt off the floor, slipping it on before handing Jaden his and he followed suit. I turned towards Dana. "So, Dana was it?" She nodded. "I guess there is one more thing you should know about me." I paused and she looked unsure. I smiled and then gently pulled her into a hug. When I pulled away I said, "I'm a very huggy person."

She smiled widely and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

The group shared a small laugh before Atticus suggested we give our new friend a tour of the campus. I could tell she was going to fit in perfectly.

* * *

**Hope you guys are sticking around to see where this story goes! I want to thank everyone who has read up tot his point and there is quite a few of you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is chapter four. My Beta reader is still unable to read my chapters but I still want you all to have the chapters like I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bastion POV

We all chatted for a while, people asking their questions about Dana, but she didn't give very detailed answers. Mainly one word answers that she never elaborated on, despite all the requests.

Where are you from? London.

Why'd you transfer? My parents thought it would be good for me.

Any hobbies? I've been doing ballet since I was 5.

How are you liking it here? It's nice.

Do you have a big family? My parents and two brothers.

The questions kept coming and I decided it was time to save her. "This is all well and good, but I never finished Dana's tour, plus she'll need help moving into her dorm room.

There was a collective groan among the rest of them as they could no longer learn more about this new girl.

She gave silent thanks to me "I've enjoyed meeting all of you." She walked away from the gang to me. I looked over at Jaden. He gave me the same look he did earlier. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything to Jaden. But before we managed to get away, Atticus stopped us.

He took her left hand in his right and placed a small kiss on it. "You are such a charming young woman. I hope to get to know you more." He looked up at her and winked. I felt myself blush. Dana looked over at me so I know she saw my face.

She returned her attention back to Atticus. "Sure. Whatever you say."

The two of us starting to walk away and as we walked, neither of us really said anything. We continued walking for a couple minutes then Dana leaned over and whispered, "You have a crush on Atticus, don't you?"

I stopped walking and looked over at her. "Wha- uhh, I, uhh..." I couldn't seem to get a handle on my words.

She just smiled. "Oh you're so cute when you're trying to come up with a lie."

I sighed, giving up. "Yes. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

She laughed to herself. "Don't worry. Secret's safe with me, Donner."

I froze for a second. Donner? Where had I heard that name before? I was sure I'd heard it before. But where? I looked at Dana, who was just giving me a confused look. Had she really just said that? Or was I just making it up?

Donner.

It sounded so familiar. So . . .

"Bastion?" I was pulled out of my stupor and looked at her again. "You okay?"

I didn't say anything for a moment as I processed her words. I guess maybe I was just hearing things. "Of course. Now how about that tour?"

We went on like nothing had happened, but in the back of my mind was one word.

Donner.

* * *

Dana POV

Bastion finished showing me around the campus and eventually we found ourselves back at the Slifer dorms. All of my belongings had already been moved into my room, courtesy of Chancellor Sheppard.

"Thanks for everything today, Bastion. I was lucky to have met you."

He smiled. "It's no trouble really. Don't think anything of it." He paused. "Well it's getting late. I should be heading back to the Ra dorm and do some work. If you need anything, you know where to find me, or Jaden, Jesse, Hassleberry, and Syrus and just up one floor." He pointed to the top level of the dorm building and I looked to where he was gesturing. I smiled as I remembered what happened earlier that day.

"Of course. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Yes. Good night, Dana."

"Good night, Bastion." And he left. When the door closed behind him, I collapsed on my bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

How could I have been so stupid! Don't let anyone know. That was the only rule. I was given one job while i was here and I had messed up on my very first day.

Donner.

How could I have made a stupid mistake like that. One momentary slip that was going to sell me out to Bastion. If he remembered where that name came from, he would know exactly who I am.

Maybe he wouldn't remember. Maybe that moment back when I said it was just his confusion, not his recognition.

I just have to play this out like nothing happened. That it means nothing. If I don't give him any reason to think anything of it, it'll just disappear right? We can just go on like we only met today. Like we weren't best friends ten years ago.

I sat up and looked around and caught sight of a small box. I walked over to it, opened it, and looked at it's contents. It was filled with various things I had collected over the years from rocks to little paper snowmen I made with my brothers, and a letter. A letter given to me ten years ago.

I picked it up carefully as if it might disintegrate and unfolded it. I smiled as I looked at the very thoughtful, but still underdeveloped handwriting on the page. The writing of a seven year old.

_Dear Dana,_

_I don't know why you have to leave. I wish you didn't. But I guess that we won't see each other for a while, but we'll still be friends. Just like we promised. Friends forever right? You'll still be Dancer and I'll be Donner. Just like our parents called us. They said we were just like the reindeer. I hope you don't go too far away. And I hope you don't forget about me. I'll miss you Dana. Know that you'll always have a home with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Bastion._

It was short, but it still held all the sentiment it did ten years ago. I haven't read it since he gave to me that day I left. I still remember that day.

_I held my brother's hand as we prepared to leave. The car was packed, and I wa about to get in when-_

_"Dana!"_

_I turned around to see Bastion sprinting down the street towards me. When he got there, he stood before me, panting to catch his breath. "I thought you weren't leaving until tonight."_

_I frowned and looked down at the ground. "Well Daddy says we have to go now. He didn't say why."_

_We both were holding back tears at this point. "Well, then take this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Don't read it now, but read it when you get there."_

_I took it gently. "Thanks Bastion." We looked at each other for a moment before we gave each other one final hug. "Friends forever, Bastion?"_

_He pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, forever."_

_I wiped a tear from his eye as I turned to get in the car. I closed the door and looked at him through the window. I waved to him as the car pulled out of the driveway. He waved back and I didn't let him out of my sight until the car turned the corner and he was gone._

That was the last time I saw him.

Friends forever . . . .

How were we supposed to be friends forever if I couldn't say anything to him?

* * *

Bastion POV

Donner.

I laid down on my bed and put my hand to my head, as if that would help me remember. No matter what I did, the name would not leave my mind. Where had I heard it before? IT's incessant repeating in my mind convinced me that I had not made it up. It really did mean something. But when had I heard it?

Donner.

Wasn't that the name of a reindeer?

Why would the name of a reindeer be important? The reindeer were Donner, Dasher, Vixen, Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Prancer and . . . Dancer.

Dancer.

Donner and Dancer.

I shot up from my bed. I had heard that before, but it hasn't been for ten years. I had a friend when I was seven, my best friend actually. She, her brothers and I would do a lot together because we lived so close together. Our parents said we were like the reindeer and gave each of us a name.

I was Donner, and she was Dancer. Her brothers were . . . Prancer and . . . Blitzen.

Then they left.

I haven't talked to them in ten years. I haven't even thought about them in eight or so. I got too caught up in my studies.

I can't believe I forgot about them.

So why would Dana know that name? Was she . . . she couldn't be . . . .

She couldn't be the girl I was best friends with ten years ago.

I thought back to the questions she was asked earlier. She said she was from London, so she definitely hasn't lived here a lot of her life. She said she had two brothers.

What were that girl's brothers' names?

I sat there with my head in my hands, trying desperately to remember their names.

J . . . M . . . Julian? No, that's not right. James? No, that's not it either. Ja . . . Jason?

Jason. That's it. her older brother was named Jason. He was Blitzen.

M . . . Mark . . . No! What was it! Ma . . . Matthew! He was Prancer.

Dana and Matthew. Dancer and Prancer. Because they were twins.

I had no idea how to confirm that I remembered right, but I had to. If Dana really was the Dana I remembered from ten years ago, then she is definitely hiding something. I can't remember their last name, but Lawrence was definitely not it.

I looked towards my clock. 12:29

Too late now to go talk to her.

I guess I'll have to wait. And I hope she'll answer my questions.

* * *

**A/N: Not too long this time, but I hope you all are sticking with it. Things are pretty slow right now, but they'll get rolling soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry! I can't believe I missed a week in uploading. I hope all my readers can forgive me!**

**Here it is now and another one will come on Sunday like I normally update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jaden POV

The next morning was a Saturday, no no classes. I woke up and saw Jesse laying next to me like he normally does. Syrus and Hassleberry asked questions about it before, but we'd always just said it was because Jesse didn't like his special dorm.

At least now we didn't have to hide any more.

I kissed the side of his head and he slowly awoke. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning."

We heard the other two in the beds below us start to stir as well. The two of us jumped down from our bed and we greeted by the other two boys.

We all got dressed with small talk but then Jesse got an idea. "Hey, why don't we take Dana to the campus cafe for some breakfast. I doubt she's experienced it yet. We should be the first to take her there."

Right. Dana. I did like the sound of being able to get to know her better. "Sounds good to me. Hassleberry? Syrus?"

Hassleberry agreed, but Syrus shook his head. "Sorry. Zane is coming to visit today and we thought it might be good to do some brother bonding." He looked at his watch. "In fact I should get going. He told me to meet him at 8:30."

I smiled. It's good that the two of them are closing the distance the years have put between them. "Well have fun with Zane." He said a goodbye and left the dorm.

I grabbed my jacket and my wallet and then the three of us were ready to go. We walked out of our room, locked the door, and proceeded down the stairs to Banner's office. None of us actually knew which room was Dana's so we thought we'd better check.

After a pleasant conversation with Banner, he told us which room was Dana's. It was in the bottom floor and when we got there Jesse knocked on the door.

We waited for a few minutes with no answer. "Is she here?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where else she'd be." Jesse said. He was about to knock again when the door knob turned.

The door opened to show a very tired looking young girl, her once neatly braided hair was now a mess of bed head around her face. She wore a long sleeve sleeping shirt along with long pajama pants. Her purple eyes looked like they wanted to drift back closed but she didn't let them. she yawned and said, "Oh hey, good morning guys. Sorry for the delay. I just woke up. What can I do for you?"

"We thought we'd treat you to some breakfast at the cafe on campus and an official welcome." Jesse smiled and Dana seemed to lose some of her sleepiness.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun. Bastion pointed it out to me on our tour but we never went inside. Just wait here. I'll go get ready." We said a goodbye and she closed the door.

"Wow, and I thought Jaden was a heavy sleeper. She looked exhausted." Jesse said and I punched him lightly.

"I am not that bad a sleeper."

"You could sleep through a hurricane, Jaden." We bantered a little longer before Hassleberry broke us up.

"You know, she did say she was from London. That's not exactly a short flight. She's probably still recovering from her traveling." Hassleberry provided a logical answer to her exhaustion.

I thought about that for a second. "You're probably right." There was a pause. "Well I guess we wait."

We waited for only a few more minutes before we heard a voice behind us. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

We turned around and saw Bastion walking towards us. He looked slightly confused. "Isn't this Dana's room?"

"Yes, we were going to take her to the cafe for some breakfast. An official welcome you know." I smiled, but Bastion didn't look satisfied.

"Oh, well, I . . . that sounds like fun." He looked towards the ground.

"Oh, well, you could come with us too, if you wanted. The more the merrier." Maybe he was upset because he thought he wasn't invited. Apparently not.

"Oh, that's not it. I was just . . ." He seemed to have trouble phrasing it. "I was hoping to get the chance to talk to Dana."

I was confused. "Well she'll be ready soon. You can talk to her while we walk to the cafe."

"No Jaden. I meant privately."

Oh . . . oh! I knew what this was about. I smirked at him. "Oh I understand." I stepped closer and said quietly, "You gonna give her a confession of adoration, Bastion?"

He looked shocked. "What? No, I just wanted to talk to her."

"Say no more. You don't have to explain yourself."

"Jaden." He was stern in his words and his gaze and it took me off guard. "I just want to talk to her."

"Oh . . . Okay. Whatever you say."

At that moment Dana opened the door and looked much more put together than she had before. Her hair was in a neat braid again and was wearing clothes that weren't pajamas.

"Oh Bastion! I didn't know you were coming too."

Bastion looked as if he was about to say something, but Jesse beat him to it. "Actually, change of plans. I think Jaden, Hassleberry and myself are gonna meet you and Bastion over there."

She looked confused. "Why?"

Bastion jumped in this time. "I was hoping to get to have a private conversation with you."

"Oh . . ." She said no more.

"Well I guess we'll see you there," I said and Bastion approached Dana. The two of them went inside her room and shut the door.

"What's gotten into Bastion?"

I looked at Jesse as he spoke and thought about it for a minute before answering. "I don't know, but I'm not sure I like it.

* * *

Bastion POV

The door to Dana's room closed behind us and Dana sat on her bed. Neither of us said anything and I looked around her room. It looked like the rest of the Slifer dorm rooms, but with only one bed. There were boxes all around telling me Dana hadn't fully moved in yet.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dana's voice pulled me back.

I didn't answer right away. What was I supposed to say? 'You're lying to all of us and I want to know why?' 'Why did I never hear from you after you left?' 'Why are you here really?' 'Are we still friends?'

I looked at her and her expression slowly changed to one of concern. And I realized, if she is who I think she is, then if I just flat out ask her why she's lying to me, she'll deny it. How can I get her to tell me truthfully who she is.

I had to be clever.

Then I thought of something. I sat down next to her. "Dana?"

"Yes, Bastion."

"Yesterday, Jesse asked you about your family, and you said you had two brothers."

"Yes. One older, one younger."

I felt like I was getting closer. The Dana I remembered had one older and one younger brother.

"What were their names?"

She looked confused. Or maybe she was just getting incredibly nervous. Maybe she knew I was onto her and was going to make up two names to lead me away from this. I just needed to hear her say two names. Jason and Matthew. Jason and Matthew . . .

"Jason and Matthew."

My heart stopped, and I froze.

So it was true.

She was the girl I remembered. We had been best friends ten years ago, and now, upon this meeting my seven year old self had waited so long for, I didn't recognize her.

"So it's true." I said it so quietly, I doubt she heard it.

I honestly didn't know what to feel. Angry because she'd lied to me. Overjoyed because I'd finally seen my best friend again. Upset because I hadn't recognized her. Disbelief that right here, right now, we had been brought back together.

Mostly I was just shocked.

"Donner."

Now it was her turn to freeze. She started to say something, but I stopped her.

"That was me." She'd realized that I'd figured it out and sighed, defeated. "And you were Dancer. And Jason and Matthew, they were . . ."

"Blitzen and Prancer."

So she wasn't going to hide it anymore? I hung my head in my hands. "Why?"

"Because . . ." She started. She paused. "Because you couldn't know. No one could know."

"Dana, no. That's not it."

Why didn't I recognize her on first seeing her. Why had I allowed myself to steadily erase her existence from my memory over the past ten years? Some friend I was.

"Yes, I want to know why you didn't tell me when I first saw you yesterday. Yes I want to know why you are putting on this charade. Yes I want to know why I haven't heard from you in the past ten years." She looked away at that last one. "But mostly I want to know why I didn't recognize you."

She seemed surprise. That was obviously not the answer she'd been expecting. Instead of saying anything, she stood up, went to a box, and pulled out a single piece of paper.

Without a word she handed it to me. I looked between the paper and her before finally opening in. It was a letter. A letter written the writing of a seven year old.

Upon finishing it, I almost felt tears pulling at my eyes. Had I really written this letter? I signed it so I must have. I don't remember writing it . . . .

"We promised to be friends forever." I looked up at her as she said that. "Some promise we kept." She looked like she wanted to cry. She buried her face in her hands, fighting back the tears. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Shh, Dana, it's okay." She put her head on my shoulder and I gently stroked her hair to calm her down.

"You were so far away for so long. I thought I was never going to see you again." She held on tightly, like if she let go, I'd slip away again.

"I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

We stayed like that for a little while longer before she pulled away. "I couldn't tell you . . ."

"Why not Dana? If we are going to be friends forever, then you have to trust me."

She considered it for a while. "Gordon Gaming."

They were one of the most powerful gaming companies in the world. Sure they had only been founded eight years ago, but they had climbed to the top very quickly. What did they have to do anything with this? "The owners are my parents."

Then I remembered, Her last name was Gordon. Not Lawrence. That threw me off yesterday because I knew it didn't sound familiar.

Had that been why they moved ten years ago? They moved so that they could establish their company?

"Jason gave up his claim to take over the company when my parents retired, so that claim fell to me. And honestly, I was excited at first. It sounded like a great career. But a few months ago, my family started receiving anonymous threats on Jason's, Matthew's and my lives. We think it's from a rival gaming company that is unhappy with the fact that Pegasus wants to combine Industrial Illusions and Gordon Gaming in the future.

"So my parents sent the three of us to different places. Matthew is in America with some family friends, Jason i in Paris, working in some shops on the countryside, and I am here. My parents are trying to track down the senders while keeping us out of the cross fire. They were worried that if anyone found out, they'd sell us out. But I don't think they took into consideration that you were here."

Wow. That was something I had no idea how to respond to. I guess after all that, I was just glad that . . .

"I'm glad that you're back." I pulled her into another hug. "Your secret is safe with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't upload last Sunday. I'll do a double upload today as well as another tomorrow. Hope you enjoy.**

**Update: 10/5/2014. I have no idea what was up with that weird formatting. I only noticed it today. It didn't looked like that when I first uploaded it. Hopefully I fixed it. Sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hassleberry POV

Jaden, Jesse and I made our way across campus to the cafe, none of wanting to talk about what happened back there with Bastion. He seemed off. That much was obvious. He doesn't normally act like that. Bastion was the one of us that calm and collected no matter what came up. He was the voice of reason, the logical thinker, the one we could always rely on for an answer.

It was weird to see him completely out of character.

But we let it go for now. We had reached the cafe and we about to enter when the door it opened and someone walked out.

When he saw us he offered a greeting. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Hey, Aster. We don't see you around much anymore." Jesse pointed out.

"Well, I guess that's just the way it goes." He said no more and walked past us to go wherever it was he was headed.

It was true that we barely saw him around. He seems to only some out of hiding when Zane was around. I don't know what that means, but it doesn't really matter all that much.

We went inside and took a table to wait for Dana and Bastion. We engaged in idle chatter for the short time that we were waiting for them. Before long the two of them walked through the door. Jaden waved to them and the took their seats next to us.

"So what did you two have to talk about?" Jaden was just as curious as the rest of us.

"Nothing life changing." Dana ended the conversation. I had a feeling there was more to this than she was letting on, but none of were willing to push them.

We got our breakfast and waited for Dana's review. She got the cafe's specialty, a cinnamon roll. I personally thought they were delicious. Only time would tell if Dana thought the same.

She took one bite and her face lit up. "This has got to be one of the greatest cinnamon rolls I have ever eaten." She had finally returned to that girl we had first met. The girl who seemed like she had no problems in the world. Someone willing to be friends with anyone, and wouldn't take first impressions as the only way to look at a person. That was proved by her first interactions with Jaden and Jesse yesterday. She had a smile on her face and a brightness to her eyes. I could tell that she was going to be a very good addition to the group here at Duel Academy.  
It was a very friendly breakfast and we left that cafe with a feeling that we had all known Dana for years instead of just one day.

* * *

Syrus POV

I met Zane in the lobby of the school building after leaving my dorm.

He smiled when I entered the building. That was something that would not have happened a few years ago. The two of us had really grown apart over the past several years and only recently had we began to rebuild our relation as brothers.

We were making great progress. When he told me he was coming to visit this time, it was because he said he had something important to tell me.

"Hey, Syrus." He greeted me. "What's say we go down to the shore?"

That was kind of random for him, but I didn't think it was a terrible idea. "Sure."

We made or way down to the beach as we talked about what we had been up to lately. He told me about his dueling career and all the offers he was getting for the prospect of furthering his career. Zane was still on his own, and he prefered it that way.

I told him about my classes and new strategies I had been learning. Then I mentioned Dana. I told him about her and how she seemed to be a good addition to the island.

"She seems like a stand up girl. I'll have to meet her sometime. I'm here for three days. I'm sure I can meet her sometime between now and when I leave."

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you. She hasn't yet had a bad impression of anyone she met. We found out yesterday, in not exactly the most ideal way, that Jaden and Jesse are involved in a relationship."

"Really? Jaden and Jesse?" He thought about that for a moment. "I guess I'm not all that surprised. It was bound to happen."

We shared a laugh. Oh, it was good to share a laugh with him.

He paused after for a moment. "A relationship . . . that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

That was unexpected. I smirked. "You're not planning on setting me up with some girl are you?"

He laughed again. "No, nothing like that. Actually, it's my relationship."

I was surprised. So Zane had gone and gotten himself a girlfriend. "Is that so. Well what's she like? What's her name?"

He didn't answer right away. "Well, actually it's not like that . . ."

"Oh I understand. It's not official yet."

"No . . ." He trailed off as if trying to phrase it correctly. "It's more along the lines of the who."

I still wasn't understanding. "Is she an ogre or something. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"No, Syrus. It's . . . Okay I'm just going to say it. It's not a girl."

"Oh . . . oh! You mean it a guy." He only nodded. "Well that's . . . unexpected."

"Are you . . . upset?

"What! No no. Just surprised. Well, what's he like?"

"He's," he paused, a content look on his face as her thought about what to say. "He's very confident, but he's not too arrogant. He knows what he wants and he'll fight for what he want to protect. He doesn't have a perfect family history, but he is his own man. He cares a lot for what's special to him and while he puts on this public exterior as this loner who can't work with anyone, but when you get him in a comfortable place, he becomes this very gentle easy to talk to man."

"He sounds like the perfect person for you." After what Zane had been through he definitely deserved someone like that. "Are you going to tell me his name? If he's going to be my future brother in law, I ought to know who it is. Anyone I know?"

He blushed a deep red. "I'm not sure if we should be saying anything like brother in law, but . . . I guess anything's possible. But it is someone you've met."

I went through the list of people in my mind that I knew that could possibly be compatible with Zane, but none really jumped out at me. "I can't think of anyone Zane."

"Well it's . . . and don't laugh. It's Aster."

"Aster? Aster Phoenix? The Aster Phoenix?"

"The only Aster Phoenix that I know."

"Of all the things I have learned in the past two days, that has got to be the most surprising."

"Do you . . . not approve of that?"

"What? Oh it's not that I don't approve, it's just that the thought is going to take some getting used to." He seemed relieved at that

"You're not going to disown me because of my relationship with him?"

"Of course not. We're brothers. And since we've actually rebuilt our bond, I'm not letting anything change that this time."

Neither of us said anything after that. We just sat on the shore in a comfortable silence. We didn't have to say anything. We only needed to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Dana POV

Those first two weeks went by in almost a flash. I met Syrus's older brother, Zane. I had heard some about him, but I did enjoy actually meeting him. He reminded me of Syrus in a way, but I guess that was because they were brothers.

We all got along great. I had made some great friends and I didn't have to hide any more from Bastion.

I was initially averse to this situation, but that was before I met all these wonderful people who will make the wait until I can go back to London more enjoyable.

Chancellor Sheppard had called me to his office to discuss my move to Ra. I was excited. I liked the Slifer dorm being so close to four of my new friends, but honestly, I wasn't fond of the room. It was small. I was looking forward to the space a new dorm would offer me.

I found myself in his office and he smiled when I entered. "Ah, Dana, I do hope you're enjoying your experience here. If there's anything we can do to make it more enjoyable for you, just let us know."

"I am more than satisfied Chancellor."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer he went to a cabinet in his office and pulled out a new folded uniform. He handed it to me. "Why don't you go change while I get your dorm information? Oh and you'll need to turn in your key to your Slifer dorm room. Not that you're going to do anything with it, but it's the standard process."

I gave him my key, took the clothing, left his office and went down the hall to the bathroom down the hall. I enjoyed the color yellow. I thought the uniform suited me well. I went back to his office and he gave me a piece of paper with my room information on it.

"I think you know your way around by now. I would escort you there myself, but I do have things I need to take care of here."

"I understand Chancellor." We said a good bye and then I left. I was actually surprised. I thought moving up to Ra would entail more than just a uniform and dorm change. But I guess that it was just about your social standing more than anything else.

I began the way down the path to the Ra dorm. The path went by a small patch of trees, almost a small forest. It was an interesting little aspect of the island.

There came a turn in the path and I heard a quiet rustling among the trees. I stopped momentarily and looked towards the noise, but nothing jumped out. I disregarded the noise and continued walking until I felt something being forced over my head, blinding me. Someone grabbed me around my shoulders and began forcing my off the path. I felt bushes scrap at my legs and I knew I was being dragged into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hassleberry POV

I pulled on my jacket. It was getting cold. I guess I shouldn't have cut the sleeves of the blazer they gave me otherwise I wouldn't have to carry around another layer. "Today was tough; tougher than normal. I don't know what these professors are thinking. It seems the tensions gotten a bit higher since Dana got here. Oh well, I'm sure she's got nothing to do with it. Now I just gotta get back to the barracks. I'm sure there's grub there; enough for me to have thirds even fourths."

I put my hands down to my stomach, which growled like crazy. "The sound of food right now sounds way too good. Oh, there I go again talking to myself." But I could really use some food right now.

I guess it's just my hunger but this path seems a lot longer. I even think I'm hearing voices. I walked for a bit longer, but then I heard another voice, and I'm sure I wasn't just hallucinating. Someone was definitely screaming. I looked to my left and heard it again. I ran as fast I could towards the noise. "Show yourself. Who are you harassing?" My own question when I came into a small clearing.

There was a man dressed in black, even a black mask, with a rope around his neck, holding the wrists of someone. I couldn't see who it was exactly because they had a bag over their head. I stood back for a moment and watch to see what he was doing.

"Stop! No, please!" I heard the voice under the bag say again. It was definitely female. The man chuckled. "Oh, don't try to fight it. If you won't come willingly, I guess I'll just have to force you." He laughed out loud this time and then tied her wrists together with the rope he had around his neck. He then pushed her to the ground and grabbed her shirt, which at this point I could see was a Ra uniform. I didn't know any girls in the Ra dorm. The man ripped open her shirt exposing her torso which was covered by nothing more than a yellow bra. I could feel myself blush at the sight. I was about to run forward when the man started speaking again. "Don't try fighting, there's no one here to help you."

His hand slinked down her skirt and I could not take watching anymore. "Unhand that girl!" I jumped out from the bush and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to face me. "What did she ever do to you?"

"Oh her, she was just too cute. I was tired of faking what it would be like in thoughts so I decided to get the real thing. Even if I had to take it by force."

That was it. I grabbed him by the collar. "That doesn't cut it with me! You were seriously going to take her against his will."

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah." He laughed again.

My grip tightened. "Not on my watch." I pulled back and brought me fist forward across his face. He fell to the ground and held his face.

He scrambled to get up and said, "What the hell?" He tried for another punch but I grabbed his hand before it made contact. He looked surprised. I twisted his arm so his back was facing me. I pulled him towards me and brought my knee up, hard, between his legs. He let out a high pitched yelp and fell to the ground again; clutching the part of him I kicked.

"Now leave her alone and get out of here." I kneeled down to his face level. "And if I ever hear about her getting attacked again, I will personally make sure that you go through hell." He didn't think twice he ran out into the woods and I didn't bother chasing him. There was an innocent victim I had to rescue.

I kneeled down in front of the girl. I blushed again as I remembered her shirt was open. "Sorry 'bout that. But I'm sure I scared him away." I took the bag off her head. I couldn't believe it. "Dana?"

"Kenzan! Oh thank goodness." She moved to hug me but her hands were restrained. Instead she just fell forward. I helped her back up.

I undid her restraints. "Well, it looks like you're a bit exposed. You should probably fix that." I blushed again.

She looked down and just smiled at me. "Oh that's nothing." She started to button up her uniform. She noticed my flushed face. "Oh, are you uncomfortable with..?" My face got even darker.

"Uh… ok, I'll admit it, it's a bit awkward." I wanted desperately to change the subject. "So when did you move up in the ranks?" I referred to her new uniform.

"This morning, in fact. I was guaranteed to join the Ra dorm after two weeks."

"Wow, then I guess it won't be long 'till you're wearing blue." I smiled but she didn't seem to think it was funny. She grabbed me by my collar and pulled me down to her eye level.

"Don't joke about that! I will never be trapped in blue!" She had a look of vengeance in her purple eyes. I stood still, staying in her grip. It seems I didn't have to say anything because she let me go. "Sorry, I just…" she trailed off.

"There's no need to explain. Your thoughts are your own." I looked up at the sky. "We'd better get going to our dorms before it starts raining."

Dana's eyes were stricken with fear. "Definitely." She looked towards the direction of the Ra dorm before saying, "We'd better head towards the Slifer dorm. It's closer."

"Sure." We found our way out of the forest and onto the path. I looked over at Dana and noticed she was shivering. "You're cold. I can't let you freeze." I took of the jacket I was wearing and out it around Dana's shoulders.

She looked surprised. "Oh I'm not that cold. In fact I don't feel anything."

"Say what you like, I can tell when one of my friends is in need." Dana didn't bother arguing anymore. There was no need. We were soon at the Slifer Dorm. We looked up to the second floor and saw Jaden. "Hey, Sarg, got room for two more soldiers?"

Jaden turned around. "Oh, sure we do." he smiled. "Come on up." Dana didn't waste any time. She ran up the stairs and into Jaden's room. I followed slowly after her, confused at her rush.

"Dana, when did you get into the Ra dorm?" I heard Jesse ask as I entered the room.

"This morning. I quite like yellow. It matches my hair." She combed her fingers through her hair.

Jaden looked at me. "Hassleberry! You were supposed to here for practice an hour ago. What happened to you?"

Dana cringed. "He was saving me." Her knuckles turned white against her hold on my jacket.

Syrus talked this time. "Saving you? From what?"

"More like a who." I sat down next to Dana and she put her hand on mine.

"What?" Jesse said looking us both over.

She looked at the confused looks on our friend's faces before continuing. "Someone tried to rape me. If it hadn't been for Kenzan, I… I don't know what would have happened to me."

Jaden jumped to his feet. "Someone what?! That's no way to treat our friend. He'll pay."

Dana tried to calm him, but Jaden wouldn't listen. "This is serious!"

Jesse pulled Jaden down next to him and said, "Did you see his face?"

"No, he put a bag over my head."

Jaden punched the floor. "Nobody harasses my friends."

"Really, Jaden I don't see why I matter so much to you." I knew everyone's eyes turned towards her in amazement, including mine. Her grip loosened from my jacket and it fell to the floor. "You've only known me for two weeks. You barely know me."

To my surprise, Jaden smiled. He took her freed hand and looked her in the eyes. "It doesn't matter how long we've known you, I know," he chuckled. "We know that you are worth being called our friend. You've done nothing but help us and have asked for nothing from us."

Dana's eyes were glistening. Then a single tear escaped from it. Her hand was removed from mine as she swept Jaden up in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me." Jaden returned her hug. "All of you," She said loosening her grip on Jaden. "You all mean so much to me." She didn't need to say another word. At once the rest of us joined in the group hug.

My hand fell on top of her hand. She didn't move much, but enough to kiss the back of my hand. I felt another blush. Lucky for me, we broke the hug; otherwise my blush would've deepened into something else…

"Trust me Dana," Jesse said, breaking my thoughts. "If—when we find that creep, we'll drill him right into the ground for doing what he did to you."

Dana seemed to ignore Jesse and opened the door. It had started raining and it was coming down so hard, I couldn't even see past the upper level deck. "Well, I'd better get going." she looked hesitantly out the door before stepping out onto the deck.

Jesse grabbed her hand. "You can't go out in that weather, you'll get sick."

"Jesse's right, Dana. We can't let you .You'll stay here tonight." Jaden followed Jesse's lead.

"I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden." She took one step out into the rain, but before she could take another, Jaden and Jesse lunged at her, pulling her back in.

"You'll stay here for tonight and then tomorrow we'll help you move into your new dorm." Jaden handed her a towel. "It doesn't matter what you say, we won't let you go. And besides, that guy might still be out there."

"Really, you guys do too much for me." She looked over at the beds. "But there are three beds and five of us. Come to think of it, how do you fit four people into this room?"

Jaden and Jesse blushed, but it was Jesse who answered. "You see, Jaden and I usually sleep in the same bed." Jesse's hand snaked into Jaden's. "We like to be… close." Jesse laid his head on Jaden's shoulder.

Dana smiled. "Well, I guess I saw that one coming. But, still that only leaves two beds and three people."

I stepped in this time. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can take my bed."

Dana stopped me. "No, I'll sleep on the floor. You've all done too much for me. I wouldn't feel right taking your bed."

I tried to change her mind but she wouldn't let me. Syrus had grabbed a blanket and pillow and given it to Dana. "You sure, Dana? You really want to sleep on the floor?"

Dana took the blanket and pillow with a smile. "Of course."

"Wow, is it that late already? Well better hit the hay." I laid down onto my bed, the bottom bunk, and stared up towards the middle bunk, Syrus's bed. Jesse had already climbed the ladder up to the third bunk, the bed he and Jaden shared. Jaden turned off the light to the room before practically running up the ladder to his boyfriend.

Once the light was off, I turned onto my side, watching Dana's silhouette against the moonlight. It hadn't taken long for Syrus to fall asleep. He was soon snoring. And I guess Jaden and Jesse decided to postpone their relationship due to our guest because their breathing was normal. I still couldn't bring myself to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, but there was just too much going through my mind.

There was a crack of thunder and suddenly a quiet scream came from where Dana was lying. I looked over and saw her shivering like she had when we were walking on the path. I was going to stay silent, but I couldn't help it. "Dana?"

Her figure shot up into a sitting position. "Kenzan." Another lightning clash illuminated her face. She was crying. The thunder soon followed and she cowered again.

It dawned on me. "You're afraid of Thunder." I saw her silhouette nod. I felt myself open my arms. "Dana, come here. I'll protect you." She didn't waste one second. Soon she was next to me, cowering against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her tears against my bare flesh. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Her hand tightened into a fist. "Thank you." I held her for what seemed like forever. She finally drifted off into sleep. I felt her relax. I moved her head under my chin and let myself drift off to sleep with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8! We're officially half way threw this story. The sequel is already underway so be ready for that. I am still with out my beta, so if there are mistakes I didn't catch, please forgive me. I try my best. I'll upload an edited version once One gets time in her busy schedule to read them.**

**Update: 10/5/2014. I have no idea what was up with that weird formatting. I only noticed it today. It didn't looked like that when I first uploaded it. Hopefully I fixed it. Sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hassleberry POV

When I woke up the next morning, Dana was gone. The memories from what happened yesterday ran through my brain and I shot into a sitting position. Where was she?

I got out of bed, not bothering to make it. I threw on my jacket and went out the door. I stood at the railing and looked out to the path leading up to the dorm. I squinted as I saw some movement. It looked like a person in a yellow uniform.

I ran down the steps toward the figure, but as I approached I saw that it was only Bastion.

"Hassleberry? What's your rush?"

"Bastion, have you seen Dana?" He looked confused.

"No. I was just going to go see her. She has a room in the Slifer dorm right?"

"No, she got moved up to Ra yesterday. And now I can't find her." I started to go past him in a hurry to make sure she was safe.

"Hassleberry, I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself."

"Bastion. This has to do with what happened yesterday. I don't know if she;s okay"

"What happened yesterday? Why are you so stressed?"

That's right. Bastion wasn't there. He doesn't know. "Someone attacked Dana yesterday. And he is still out there and he might try again."

'What!" He finally understood the severity of the situation. "You said she got moved up to Ra. Maybe she's at the Ra dorm."

We didn't waste anytime. We ran down the path to the Ra dorm. When we got there we ran into the lobby. "Do you know which room is hers?" He asked me.

"No. She didn't say."

"Come on. I know where the empty rooms are." We made our way up to the second floor and I followed Bastion to a hall on the other side of the dorm. We turned a corner and saw Dana and Professor Banner moving boxes into a room.

She looked over at us and waved. But before she could say anything I ran over to her and pulled her to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders like if I let go she was going to disappear.

"Don't scare me like that Dana."

She didn't say anything. She just let her arms fold over my back. It was a silent apology. She and I didn't say anything. The hug didn't last very long but in the moments that it did, I was overwhelmed with different feeling. I was relieved that she was okay, upset that she had left without telling anyone. But mostly I was just glad that she was okay.

I had never been so scared for another person before. I never thought that I could care so much for one person, even one I've only known for two weeks. All I knew was that I never wanted anything to happen to her again. And as long as I could help it, nothing would.

When we pulled away, Professor Banner came out of the room they were moving things into. "Oh, Hassleberry, Bastion. Are you two here to help Dana move into her room?"

I looked between Dana and Bastion then back to Professor Banner. "Sure."

* * *

Another month or so passed, and I had begun to develop a certain protectiveness fro Dana. No I never did anything drastic, but I watched out for her when we were together. I never lingered too long or deprived her of her privacy.

I don't know why, but I felt like she was just someone who was worth all the trouble to protect. I thought back to that morning after she was attacked. I was so incredibly relieved to see her alive and well. Happier than any other moment I can remember at Duel Academy. More than when Jaden accepted me as a friend even after bullying all those students.

I hadn't known her that long, but I felt so close to her. Like we knew everything about each other. I knew that she was afraid of thunder. That was a surprise. Dana, being so independent and strong, was afraid of something virtually harmless. We hadn't had any more thunder storm since that night so Dana hasn't had any reason to be afraid. But when the next one came, I'd be there to protect her.

I had to be there.

I was making my way back to my room after a day of classes. It was Friday so I didn't have to worry about class until Monday and there was going to be a get together at Atticus' dorm tonight. But the lack of anything to really think about meant I'd probably just be thinking about Dana until then.

I sat down on a bench and sighed. Was it normal? To feel this protective of another person? Especially one I'd just met.

I sat there for a few more minutes until I heard a voice.

"Hassleberry? What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Atticus standing before me, smiling. He sat down next to me. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh, about what?"

I paused. "Nothing in particular."

Atticus being the observant boy he is said, "Oh, I understand. It's a who." He smiled even bigger.

"Well, that's to say, um . . ." I couldn't think of anything. He'd figured it out.

"What's her name?" His gaze narrowed. "It's not Alexis is it? Cause if it is-"

"No. no, it's not Alexis. It's," I sighed, "hard to explain."

"Oh, say no more. What's his name?"

I sat bolt upright and I could feel the blood rush to mdy face in a blush. "No no no no no it's not like that either. It is a girl. Female. I swear on my life."

He laughed. "Hassleberry, it's okay. You don't have to get all defensive. Who is it?" I didn't answer. "Okay . . . what's she like?"

That was an unexpected question. I thought about it for a second not quite knowing how to explain it.

"She's different. Different in the way that I've never met anyone like her. She's such a bright and positive person, and she doesn't understand that she has a great effect on everyone she meets. And she doesn't understand why those people care so much for her and want to get to know her better. She creates such a personal bond with everyone she meets and I don't know why, but I feel like I need to protect her. Not that she needs protecting, but I don't want anything bad to happen to her. And she calls me Kenzan. No one except my parents use that name with me. And it's pleasant and it's good. LIke if anyone else called me Kenzan, it would just be unnatural, but when she does it, it feels like we were meant for something greater."

I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "I don't know if that means anything."

Atticus was silent for a moment thinking over what I had just said. "It means everything, Hassleberry. You care about her a lot. I've never seen you like this. Granted I don't talk to you all that much. But you've always been resolved and you knew what you were going to do. She's making you question your thinking. If she can make you stop and try to figure it out, she's something special. And you can't let her go."

"So," I tried to piece together what he was saying. "What do I do?"

He jumped, grabbed my wrists to pull me up with him and said, "Go get her! Don't just sit around thinking about her. Go after her."

He was right. Maybe I could figure out what it was that I felt with her. I certainly wasn't getting anywhere on my own. I turned to leave, but Atticus said, "Oh, and I'm sure Dana feels the same."

I froze. So he'd figured it out that much? He didn't say anything else. Just smiled. I smiled too, then turned and made my to the Ra dorm.

* * *

Dana POV

At last, Friday classes were over and I was free for the weekend. Well, not quite.

I had to have a conference with my parents and Chancellor Sheppard. I made my way to his office and he was talking over video call to my parents on the large screen in his office. He turned to the sound of the door opening. "Oh here she is now."

I saw the faces of my parents on the screen. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad."

"Dana how are you liking the school?"

"it's fine. I've made a few friends."

Sheppard stepped in. "She's fitting in just fine. No one is suspicious of her being here."

"Excellent. Our investigations are yielding results. We've ruled out some families that could have been a threat, and we received another message saying that Jason was no longer under threat because he is not to inherit the business."

I felt some relief at that statement. Jason was one of the only people I had after we moved and I never saw Bastion again. Him and Matthew. We had been home schooled so I never had any friends other than them. I was scared that I was in the line of fire, but terrified that my brothers were too. I don't know what I would do without my brothers.

"Unfortunately, Dana and Matthew are still being threatened and have to remain where they are. But we did get to bring Jason home."

My head snapped up at that. I haven't talked to him since the threats came through for the first time. "Can I . . . Can I see him?"

My mother smiled. "We thought the two of you would want to talk. Jason."

The two of them stood up and walked off the screen and soon Jason replaced them. His familiar brown hair and purple eyes like mine came into view. He was wearing some jeans and a T-shirt. He looked well rested.

"Hey, Dana."

I felt tears pulling at my eyes at the sight of him. "Jason . . . "

"Hey, Baby Doll," That was a nickname he'd made for me. When I was ten and he was fifteen, he started calling my that. "You don't need to cry."

"I'm just happy to see you."

He smiled. "And I'm happy to see you."

"I just wish I was back there with you."

His smile faded. "I know. We'll see each other soon. We're gonna figure this thing out and when we do, Matthew is coming home and then we'll come see you in Domino City."

"I wish I could come home too." But I couldn't even when this was all over. I had to finish the year here. That was part of the agreement when I was sent here. "But when will this be over?"

"I wish I could say, Baby Doll. But I can't. For now, just know that your older brother loves you."

"I love you too, Jason."

He smiled and blew me a kiss. "I have to go now. But we'll see each other again soon."

I nodded and he stood up leaving the frame and my parents came back. "We're getting somewhere in the investigation. It shouldn't be much longer now. Just be patient."

I nodded. "Okay." There was silence. "I should get going. Homework and what not."

"Of course, darling."

We said a final good bye and then I left the room leaving them to talk to Chancellor Sheppard.

I left his office and I couldn't help but think about all that I've been through here, and how when I first came, all I wanted was to go home. But then I met all of those new friends. I'd seen Bastion for the first time in ten years and he wasn't mad at me. Then I'd met Jaden and Jesse, though under strange circumstances. And Syrus and Zane, the brothers. Atticus was quite the character. I had even gotten to meet Aster Phoenix, be it a brief introduction. Then there was Kenzan.

Kenzan.

I'd never met anyone like him before. No one so different. He had this gruff exterior, but he was gentle underneath that persona. He couldn't hurt a fly. He'd saved me from that attacker a month ago. I shivered thinking about that. I don't know who it was that attacked me, but I don't know what would have happened if Kenzan hadn't shown up, and I don't want to think about it. Then he'd showed me compassion when that thunder storm came that night. He protected me. And of every thunder storm I'd been through, I'd never felt safer than when I was with him.

I don't know what that means.

What does any of that mean?

It's hard to say, but I know that I feel something special for him.

I was torn from my thoughts as I was pushed against a wall. My head hit it I winced in pain. I closed my eyes unable to look at whoever it was that pushed me against the wall.

"Well if it isn't the pretty little new girl?"

I managed to open my eyes to look at his face. He had dark green eyes with short black hair spiked at the front. He had a red earring in his left ear and an evil smirk on his lips. He was wearing a yellow uniform. He looked familiar to me.

Kyle? Tyler? No . . . .

"In case you don't know, name's Kyper Howell."

Kyper? I'd never heard of this guy before? Had I talked to him before?

"I guess we finally meet." So I hadn't spoken to him before. "Well I guess we met once before." He leaned in close so his mouth was next to my ear. "Remember that night in the trees. You were oh so resistant for no good reason."

A knot in my stomach pulled tight and I realized who he was. he was the one who attacked me a month ago. I was speechless.

"Can't think of what to say? That's okay." He pressed his body closer to mine, his hand running up my leg to my hip. I wanted to push him off, but I couldn't move. "You're probably just start struck because of my handsome looks."

I closed my eyes again, unwilling to look at him. "Well why don't we try again."

His hand slipped under the hem of my uniform top, but my adrenaline cause me to grab his hand. "No. Please don't."

He seemed entertained because he laughed at the gesture. "No?" He laughed again. "That's so cute. You think a little word is going to stop me. What if I told you something that would force you to let me do whatever I want?"

There couldn't possibly be anything he could say that-

"I know who you are, Dana Gordon."

Except that. I gave him a shocked look.

"Oh does that change things? Yes, you know those threats coming in to your parents' company? They're from my dad's company. See he doesn't like that my future as his successor is being threatened by a stupid little girl." He gritted his teeth at those last few words.

I tried to think of the rival companies to Gordon Gaming. The only one that came to mind was . . . "Giant Skies Gaming."

He smirked. "Figured it out. Well I guess you're smarter than you look." It was ironic. Such a gentle name for a company when it was run by such an evil family.

"And what's to stop me from telling anyone about this?"

"Oh you think I would let that happen? You don't what to think about what will happen to you if you tell?"

I was gaining some courage. "Do what you want to me. It doesn't matter."

"Well then how about those brothers of yours. We retracted our threat from Jason because he is no longer a threat to us. But that can change. And once we find Matthew, well, let's just say he will wish he would have found a better hiding spot."

Pure ager was running through me know. Adrenaline ran through me and gave me enough strength to push his body off of mine. "DOn't you dare touch either of them. They have nothing to do with this. I'm the one inheriting the company. I;m the one you want."

It wasn't until I said it that I realized that I really didn't want to inherit the company.

But he just laughed again. "Wow, she's feisty too. Tell you what sweetheart. I'll let you go now, but remember what will happen to those sweet brothers of yours if you tell." He stepped forward and kissed my cheek. It was disgusting and it made me shudder. "Just wait. I'll come see you again, but next time, I won't be so nice."

Then he walked away. As if nothing happened.

The adrenaline wore off and I lost the feeling in my legs. Why was this happening. I was sent here to be safe. Now the very person threatening me and my brothers was just pushing me up against a wall making even more threats.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

If I said anything, he'd hurt Jason and Matthew. I couldn't risk it.

I found my strength to stand up, flattened out my uniform and if that would rid the taint of Kyper's touch. I just wanted to go back to my room for the rest of the night.

I made my way away from the main campus building towards the Ra dorm. The thought of everything that just happened running on replay in my brain. I got to the dorm. climbed to the second floor, and made my way through the halls to my room.

I stopped when I turned the corner. Kenzan was sitting outside my room as if he'd been waiting for me. He turned his head and saw me. He stood up and smiled. "Hey, Dana. Just the person I was looking for."

I was confused at his presence here, but I'd much rather be with a friend than Kyper.

"Dana you okay?" He was concerned because I hadn't said anything.

"Oh, yeah," I lied. "Just fine."

That seemed to satisfy him. "Well what say you to a walk down on the shore?"

It seemed like an odd request. I really just wanted to stay here and avoid people especially since there was the possibility I'd run into Kyper again . . . .

And yet, the prospect of spending time with Kenzan was appealing. He'd protect me if anything were to happen. I would feel safe with him.

I smiled. "I'd say sure."

He seemed relieved and we made our way out of the dorm to the afternoon on the island. It wasn't too late. Class had only ended an hour ago.

We made small talk on the walk and I couldn't help but feel like Kenzan was nervous about something. Still I didn't say anything about it.

Ahead of us on the path a little bit were two figures walking towards us. I couldn't make them out at first, but when they got closer I could tell they were Zane and Aster. I didn't know the two of them were acquaintances.

We met in the middle and Aster said a small greeting. "Dana, Hassleberry."

It wasn't much of a greeting, but I didn't expect much from him. "Afternoon Aster, Zane." I turned to Zane. "I didn't know you were on the island."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

And he was spending it with Aster? I would have thought that he would have spent it with Syrus.

But I didn't say that. "Well it's good to see you. Both of you."

We went our separate ways and once we were far enough away, Kenzan said, "What are the two of them doing together. I thought they didn't like each other."

This was new to me. "What do you mean?"

"Aster beat Zane in his first pro duel and it cause Zane to do a whole lot of underground dueling with electric shock collars. It changed him and destroyed his link with his brother. We didn't think he'd ever recover, but he called up Syrus and asked if they could start over. And he's become a more friendly person ever since."

"I had no idea. He seemed so amiable like he'd been that way all time."

"Looks can be deceiving."

That sure is true.

We let the subject dissipate. Eventually we'd made to the shore and walked in silence along the water for a few minutes. I was a comfortable silence, but I did wish he'd say something.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

He looked at me, but didn't answer right away. He stopped walking and looked out into the sea. I followed his gaze. Somewhere out there were my brothers. The only people who ever really did anything for me. The only people I'd had for the past few years.

Then I looked back at Kenzan. Well, the only people until now.

He finally spoke. "There is actually."

I was interested now. "Well I'm all ears."

He was silent for a moment longer. "I don't know how to say this."

"Well then just start talking and see where it goes." I encouraged him with a smile.

"Okay. Well, you see, um, ever since I met you, I've had this feeling about you. A feeling that you were different. Good different! You know what I mean." He sighed. "Okay. Ever since you were attacked, I've had this feeling like I need to protect you. You don't need protecting, by any means. You're a strong young woman, but if anything happened to you, I couldn't forget myself. So if any threat were to befall you, I want to be there to make sure nothing happens to you."

No one had ever said that to me before. Not even my brothers. But I guess until now, there was no need to protect anyone.

"And I just want you to know that I care about you. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but maybe, you'd consider . . . starting a relationship . . . with me?"

I didn't say anything. Not at first. I just sat there thinking. There were so many reasons why I should say no. I couldn't drag him into this. He'd only hate me when he figured out who I was and what family I came from. Everything he knew about me was a lie. I should say no. I should say no.

And yet, there was something about him. Something different. Something honest. What he was saying was not just a ploy. It was true. He cared about me.

But I couldn't. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair to him. I had to say no.

"Yes."

My heart spoke before my brain could.

He looked over at me, obviously surprised. "You . . . I mean . . . We . . . Really?"

I smiled. I should have said no, but something about him made me want to say yes. It was risky and dangerous, but I wanted to do something that would make me happy. "Really really."

We said nothing more. He just pulled me into another hug. It wasn't like our last hug a month ago. That one was full of desperation on Kenzan's part. He held on for dear life as if he couldn't let go. This time it was gentle. Both of us were glad to see each other. We had mutual feelings that only now we'd told each other.

When we pulled apart, he brought a hand up to my face and brushed my braid behind my shoulder. he held my face and I leaned into the touch. I looked up at his eyes as we slowly moved together. I closed my eyes as did her right as our lips met.

It was my first kiss. And it was wonderful. It was gentle and sweet. He didn't do anything to rush me nor I him. We just stood still for a moment, enjoying the contact. When we broke apart, we only smiled.

We started walking again in a comfortable silence. As we walked along the shore, I inched my hand toward his and eventually took a hold of it and laced our fingers. He seemed to like the action and held on and we continued our walk.

We didn't really have a destination, but it didn't really matter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And here is the next chapter! Actually uploaded on time for once.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.

* * *

Chapter 9

Aster POV

Zane had gotten some unexpected free time and decided to pay me a visit.

Class had ended for the day, and I didn't have to deal with the stupid classes again until Monday. I had been sitting in my room reading a book on my bed when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" No answer. That was weird. Rarely did I get visitors and even when I did they at least answered when I asked that question. With a sigh, I put my book down, got off my bed, and opened the door.

No one there.

Ok, this was really weird. Was I getting pranked? I walked down to the end of the hall but saw no one. I stood there for a moment longer before I decided there was nothing there. I went back to my dorm, opened the door, and . . . .

"Zane?"

He was sitting on my bed smiling. "What are you-"

"I got some time off. What are you not happy to see me?"

Quite the contrary. "No, I'm just surprised is all."

He stood up and walked over to me. He let his hands drape around my hips. He didn't say anything, just looked at me for a moment before kissing me.

I relaxed when he did that. There were few people I was so comfortable with, but Zane was the the only person I was this close to. Granted he was my boyfriend, and that was to be expected, but still, he and I had a special connection. Disregarding our rocky start, we actually brought out the best in each other. There weren't many people who could gain my trust like he had. I had shut everyone out, but he managed to break down the barrier and I was thankful for that.

When he broke away from the kiss he asked, "So what do you want to do? We could do anything you want to do."

I only wanted to spend time with him. It didn't really matter where we went or what we did. "Why don't we just go for a walk and see where it takes us?"

He nodded. He obviously just wanted to spend time with me too.

We made our way out of the specialty dorm and onto the path. We didn't talk about a whole lot of things, but that didn't bother either of us.

Down the path were a couple of figures and before long I could tell it was Dana and Hassleberry.

When we met on the path I said a small greeting. "Dana, Hassleberry."

Dana returned it first. "Afternoon Aster, Zane." I turned to Zane. "I didn't know you were on the island."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Well it's good to see you. Both of you."

We went our own ways and Zane pointed out something. "Is there something going on between the two of them?"

I hadn't even thought that could be the case. I rarely ever talked to either of them. I mainly was just waiting out the rest of the year until I didn't have to go here any more and return to my career.

"I'm not sure. I barely talk to either of them. I see them in class, but that's about it."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised at all if there was something going on between them."

That was the last we said on the subject. We continued down the path and found ourselves at the cafe on campus.

We took a table and ordered some drinks. We talked about what we'd been doing since the last time he'd been here. His career was looking up and he was doing really well. I couldn't wait until I could do that again. I had enrolled in this school on my own, but my manager thought it would be a good idea for me to actually continue my education. I was miserable because all I was doing was learning things about dueling I already knew and was doing very little of the actual activity.

Then Zane surprised me.

"I was wondering something."

"Sure anything."

"Now, you can so no, and that will be the end of it. But I was wondering if you'd be okay telling people about our relationship?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I never really thought about it. You're not around all that much, so I never really thought people needed to know. If you were around all the time, that would be different."

"Do you not want to?"

"Well, you've already told Syrus, right? Why would you want to tell anyone else?"

He chuckled. "Well, Aster, ever since I started being a brother to Syrus again, I actually have friends again. Syrus of course. But also Alexis in Domino city." That's right. Alexis had transferred to a school in the city to get her license as a teacher. "And here I have Atticus, Jaden, Jesse, even Bastion and Hassleberry. And Dana. She's a charming young lady. You should get to know her too."

I hadn't ever really looked at it from his point of view. I never really had friends until Zane came along. I put up with his brother, but maybe we could actually be friends if I gave him a chance. "Okay."

He seemed surprised at my quick agreement. "Really? I thought it would have taken more convincing than that."

"I have my surprises from time to time. So when do you want to make this reveal?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe . . . tonight?"

That was the biggest surprise. "Why so soon?"

"Before I paid you a visit I stopped to talk to Syrus and he said that a lot of the gang is getting together at Atticus' dorm tonight for a game night I guess. It'd be the best place to tell a lot of them at once."

"Well, no time like the present. Sure."

* * *

Atticus POV

I was really looking forward to this night. We had never really done anything like this before. I'd actually spent a lot of my nights just watching a movie or something. Ever since Alexis moved to the city and Zane went of to his career, I haven't had anyone to hang out with. It seemed like a good idea, so why not?

Gradually the people started showing up. First Jaden, Jesse, and Syrus. Then Dana and Kenzan. Then, surprisingly, Zane and Aster.

"Zane! I didn't know you were on the island."

"Came today actually."

It was good to see him. That was about it I supposed for the guests. Or so I thought. We stood around talking for about ten minutes before there was another knock on my door.

I opened it and Bastion was there?

So he did come. I honestly thought he wouldn't. He always kept to himself. He hung around Dana a lot, but I think we were all taken by her. She changed us, all of us, and it was a change we needed.

I was really glad he came. There was something about his genius and quick wit that was attractive.

Not that I was attracted to him or anything.

"Hey, Bastion! Join the party."

He accepted my invitation and joined the group.

We talked, played some games, and did what teenagers do on Friday nights to have fun.

Then Syrus said his goodbye. "I wish I could stay, but I have extra projects that I'm doing and should go work on them if I don't want to get swamped."

We all said goodbye to him, and once the door closed behind him, there was a silence among the group.

Zane cleared his throat and said, "If nobody has any objections, I'd like to say something."

That sounded serious. Was something the matter with him, or Syrus?

He was talking but I wasn't exactly listening. I was picturing different worst case scenarios which resulted in Zane's misfortune. I didn't want anything to happen to one of my oldest friends.

Then his last statement broke me from my stupor.

"Aster and I are in a relationship."

That's it. Well I had figured that out already. But apparently this was news to some people, because they seemed surprised by it. Not that they were averse to the revelation, just surprised.

People asked their questions, but eventually, they seemed satisfied. Then Hassleberry stepped in.

"Since we're on the subject of relationships," he paused and we waited for his reveal. "Dana and I are actually in a relationship."

Now that was a surprise. Well not to me. He'd talked to me about it before, but everyone else seemed taken off guard by the development. More so than Zane and Aster.

Again they asked their questions, but again, the seemed satisfied.

"Anyone else got an relationship to tell the group about?" Jaden joked.

I didn't laugh along with everyone else. Instead, I glanced over at Bastion. I wished that maybe I could know him better. But we were barely acquaintances. I didn't really know him all that well, but I did wish that I talked to him more.

No one said anything and someone, I think it was Jesse, suggested we watch a movie. We picked one and started it playing.

Everyone sat together with their partners. Zane with Aster, Jaden with Jesse, Dana with Hassleberry.

Everyone except me and Bastion.

I looked over at him as he watched the movie. He looked perfectly fine. Content. Among the couples, there were two single men and Bastion didn't look like he had any wish to start one.

I sighed silently and went back to watching the movie, but I couldn't help but keep looking back at Bastion every so often throughout the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is chapter 10! Wow, we're getting into the final stretch here. I hope you all are liking this one. There's a lot of you reading so I hope I am not disappointing you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Dana POV

Another two months went by without anything too significant happening. I got to talk to my parents and Jason every so often. Matthew was still in America and I still haven't spoken to him since all this started.

They were making progress in the investigation, and they said that they should have this all figured out by the end of the year.

That gave us a month. The last month of the school year had started and my friends and I had been having a great time getting to know one another.

Kenzan was a perfect boyfriend. He was a gentleman and he surprised me with dates on various occasions. I had never had a boyfriend before, but I could get used to the feeling. I loved spending time with him as we learned more about each other.

Even if a lot about me was something I couldn't tell him

One class that a lot of us had together was tag team dueling. It wasn't too difficult or advanced, but it was required.

I took my seat next to Bastion in my tag team class. We were reaching the end of the term and therefore, we were going to be starting our project soon.

"As you all know, the final project for this class is to create tag team decks to use in a competition. As the task is to create tag team decks, you will all work in pairs to create them.

"The pairs are as follows: Jaden and Chazz." As expected, Chazz started complaining but nobody was listening. It seemed that Jesse was upset too, but he said nothing. The professor continued to list pairs.

"Jesse and Hassleberry." It was my turn to be upset. I would have loved to be paired with Kenzan.

I glanced at Bastion, who was sitting next to me. Neither of our names had been called. Maybe we would be partners. That would be nice. Bastion held his promise and, to my knowledge, hadn't told anyone about my secret.

Bastion smiled at me before the professor continued. "Bastion and Atticus." I felt Bastion freeze. I suppose he was happy with this considering his small crush on Atticus. He turned towards me, his face flushed. I gave him a smile before the professor said the last pairing.

"Dana and Aster." My eyes fluttered at the sound. Aster? Well I guess it could be fun. "I expect all the partners should get along just fine." At this Chazz restarted his complaints. The professor wasn't in the mood. "Mr. Princeton, sit down. Mr. Yuki is your partner whether you like it or not." Chazz shut up, surprisingly, and slouched back in his seat. "You are to get together on your own time to do this project. With that, class is dismissed."

Nobody hesitated to get up and leave the classroom. I started to get up but then stopped when I saw that Bastion had not moved. I laughed silently and shook his shoulder. "Come on lover boy." He shot me a look that told me to be quiet.

I managed to get him to stand up and he walked out of the room with me. On the other side of the door Kenzan was standing there with Aster and Atticus. Immediately Atticus ran up to Bastion. "Hey, partner," he said with his normal excitement. "What's say you come over to my dorm around six so we can get a head start on the project?"

"Sure, Atticus, I'll be there." I was surprised that Bastion managed to hold himself together. Atticus walked away as I gave a hug to Kenzan.

"Hey, Dana," I heard Aster's voice from behind Kenzan. "Be at my dorm at 6." He then walked away without giving me a chance to confirm his request.

"Ok, Aster, I'll be there." Even though Aster was clearly out of earshot.

* * *

Class ended and I made my way back to my dorm before heading over to Aster's dorm. I sat at my desk doing various assignments when there was a knock on my door.

It was probably Kenzan, surprising me again.

I opened the door, "What are we doing this time, Ken-"

"Hey, Dana, long time no see."

Kyper pushed past me and closed the door.

Not him again. Anyone but him. Ever since last time, I thought that maybe I was done with him.

He closed the distance slowly. "Don't you remember. I said I'd visit you again. And here I am. Why don't we pick up where we left off?"

He wrapped his arms around my hips pushing his body into mine. I tried to push away from him, but he held on stronger this time.

"Now, now, don't struggle." When I tried to pull away again, the smile on his face faded and he shoved me. I fell to the ground and he immediately pinned me down. He held my wrists down with his hands and settled his legs between mine so I couldn't kick at him.

"It seems you haven't told anyone, just like I told you not to. That's a good girl. I'm here to reward you."

His mouth drifted down to my neck and I struggled against it. It was unnatural and I wanted it to stop.

"Stop. Stop. Please!"

"Dana, is that anyway to act? I don't think so." He continued. "Don't make me angry, or you won't like what happens."

I was still tense, but I stopped struggling.

He continued his ministrations for a little longer until his phone rang. He got off of me and answered it. "Hello." He paused, listening, then his face turning to an angry one. "They what!" He took the phone from his ear. "Sorry, sweetheart, I have to take this. But we'll continue this another time."

He left me there on the floor and left as if he'd done nothing wrong.

There was nothing I would have done to protect myself this time and I;m sure if he had not gotten a call, I would have been at his mercy.

Or lack there of.

* * *

I walked to Aster's specialty dorm away from the rest of the dorms. It wasn't too long a walk, but I didn't much like walking by myself.

It wasn't long before I reached his room. He opened the door when I knocked. "Come on in." He had a glass in his hand and he took a drink of it before going to sit at his desk.

I took a few steps into his room and took in the scene. He had a huge room. Bigger than my Ra dorm room. It had silver walls. And book shelves lined the corners. The desk Aster sat at was a dark mahogany. Hand carved no doubt. Lastly, I evaluated his bed. It was a large bed. Too large for just Aster. But the sheets were blue, I don't particularly like blue.

"Are you gonna stare at my bed all afternoon or are we gonna work?"

I snapped from my trance, "Oh yeah. What are we doing?"

Aster put down his papers. "Okay, what's up Dana?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." I gave a little laugh but I wasn't very convincing.

Aster smiled. "Come on, Dana. I'm not stupid. Something's up."

I couldn't tell him about Kyper. He couldn't get involved. None of them could. I had to think of an excuse. "I don't like the blue sheets. I've never really liked blue." I said hoping his bed would suffice as an excuse.

"Yeah, I never really did either, but I'm not one to complain about trivial things." He changed the subject. "We are supposed to create two tag team dueling decks. Apparently industrial Illusions is doing a contest where we create sufficient tag decks and Pegasus will pick two and manufacture them."

"Well that shouldn't be hard. We do have a professional duelist on our team." He laughed softly at that reference. "I'm sure you've seen all kinds of decks we can reference to build our own."

"I know a few things. And if I get stuck, I have a boyfriend who knows just as much as me."

We both laughed. Zane was indeed a skilled duelist but he was also in this competition. Even if it was Aster, Zane wouldn't help his opponent.

"Well we might as well get started."

We hadn't been working very long but had made good progress. "I think it's time for a break." Aster suggested and I had to agree. He walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a green bottle and poured himself a glass of the red liquid. "Want some wine?"

"No thanks you. Aren't you a little young for alcohol?" Aster laughed again.

"It's a habit. And what they don't know doesn't hurt me." He took another drink.

I got up and walked over to his stereo. "Is it okay if I start up the radio?"

"Please, silence is painful."

I played with the dials on the stereo but I couldn't seem to figure out how to turn it on. Aster noticed because he came over and offered to help. "No no I think I can get it."

He put his glass down. "Just let me do it. What radio station do you like?"

I admitted defeat and started to move but as Aster stepped forward he tripped over something. Before I knew it, I was on my back on Aster's floor being pinned down by Aster.

We stayed like that for a while, me frozen. My mind flashed back to only an hour before, when Kyper had me pinned down.

Aster was looking at my face for a second before he stood up. "Sorry, Dana." I heard him, but i couldn't move. I was too scared. I knew Aster wouldn't do anything to me, but it was the memories and the ever present threat on my family that scared me.

"Dana?" My silence was now concerning Aster. I pulled myself into a sitting position. I had to say something. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I looked away from him.

"Dana what's wrong?" His demeanor had completely changed from the one I was used to. He knelt down to be eye level with me. "Do you think that just because of a small accident that means that you're cheating on Hassleberry?"

That wasn't it at all. I finally managed to say something. "There may be many things ruining my life at the moment but cheating on Kenzan is not on my mind right now."

He sat down next to me. "Ruining your life? Dana, what is that supposed to mean."

Maybe I should have thought about that for a moment before saying anything. How was I going to work my way out this one?

"What's going on?" Aster was genuinely concerned. "You've never acted like this. Something serious is going on." Say what you want about Aster Phoenix, but he was very observant. He knew when something was wrong.

I wouldn't say anything. He got an idea. "This doesn't have anything to with when you were attacked, does it? Has he done anything since then?"

"No, he, I mean, no, I . . ." That was enough to tell him.

"Dana! Why haven't you told any of us? If you're being harassed, we need to do something about it. Tell Chancellor Sheppard or someone."

"No Aster, I can't do that. I can't let any of you get caught in the crossfire too." There I go again, talking without thinking.

"Crossfire! Dana, what is going on? What are you not telling me?"

There was no way I was getting out if this one. I ruined it. I was going to be risking Aster along with the rest of my family, but he obviously wasn't letting me go until I told him. And I couldn't tell him a lie. He would know if I wasn't completely true. Was I really about to let all of this out to Aster? Aster Phoenix, the youngest pro duelist, the person with a reputation as ruthless and unfriendly. There person I barely knew and wouldn't be talking to right now if it wasn't for this project. And yet, why did I feel like I could trust him like I knew him my whole life. If anyone could handle anything the world through at him, it was Aster. He's already been through too much.

"Dana, you can trust me. Please let me help you."

Well this was certainly going to change whatever relationship we had, but I was in too deep. "It's a long story. I guess we will start with this. My name isn't Dana Lawrence."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And we get another step towards the end! I'm currently working on a sequel. I have no idea when that will be published but hopefully it won't take too long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Aster POV

As I listened to Dana share every secret about her life, I just couldn't believe she never told any of us. Why did she feel the need to hide it from us? Especially me. I know people. I could've gotten this to stop. Or at least make sure she is under watch by some of my elite body  
guards.

She would occasionally pause her story to hide her tears but I convinced her that it was better to cry. When she was finished, I let her words sink in.

Words about her lonely life for ten years, her brothers, her parents, her claim to the company that she no longer wanted, her lies to all of us, her encounters with Kyper, her want to protect everyone, and her more than meets the eye strength to have held this all in for so long.

"Who is doing this to you?" I asked after moments of silence.

She turned away. She knew who it was but for whatever reason she wouldn't tell .me. Eventually I would find out somehow. "You don't have to tell me, but I won't let this continue." I got off the bed and went to the door. "We better go tell the others." I opened the door just slightly.

Dana jumped up and dashed over to where I was standing. "No!" Her body crashed against mine, the momentum of both of us closing the door.

I turned to face her, astounded. "Dana, we have to. The first person we have to tell is Hassleberry. He has a right to know."

She was silent but her hand stayed on the door, keeping me from opening it. "I can't tell him. He would be devastated."

"Of course it would! Still he has a right to know that his girlfriend are her family are being threatened."

She turned away immediately, obviously hurt, but hopefully she would understand what would have to be done. She walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. She put her head in her hands and sat there for a long time before speaking again.

"I can't get anyone else involved. Bad things will happen to those I get involved. I shouldn't have told you. This is something I have to sort out and if we tell someone else I'm scared."

She layed down on the bed and started to cry. I was confused. I went over to the bed and laid down in front of her. "Scared of what?"

She seemed hesitant to answer but still she said, "I don't want his father to do something bad to them." She sat up again

I sat up with her. She looked to me and her eyes said what she couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. Her family was already at risk. She did want her friends at risk too. Especially since she hasn't had friends for ten years.

I nodded to her and she smiled slightly before laying her head on my shoulder. Even if she didn't make it seem like she was crying I felt her warm tears drip onto my shoulder. I picked her up and set her in my lap. This time her head landed on my chest. I wrapped my arms around in an attempt to comfort her.

"Thank you,Aster." It was a whisper but I was positive she said it. I tightened my  
grip on her.

I wouldn't tell anyone of her secret but, "Promise me something, Dana." She didn't say anything but she nodded slightly lightly. "You won't go anywhere alone. This has to stop and he won't do anything if you're with someone."

"But I can't tell them anything about him." She looked towards me again.

"Then I'll stay with you. Wherever you go I will go with you. I won't leave you unguarded until you get back to your dorm."

She said nothing, but I knew she agreed. We sat there for what seemed like forever. Then our thoughts were interrupted.

The door opened and a certain dark haired male walked in. "After you left your door unlocked. You really-" He was obviously taken aback by the situation I was in. "Aster... am I interrupting something."

Of all people why did it have to be him? Why did half to my boyfriend to catch me like this?

"Zane this is really not what it looks like."

"Aster you'd better start explaining or I'm going to assume Dana's cheating on Hassleberry and that you are not really gay because I can't be a good enough boyfriend to you."

I jumped immediately. "Zane the truth is..." I paused and looked to Dana for help but the look she gave me said that I was on my own. "Uhhh..."

"Why were you two sitting together like that on the bed?" Despite his tough exterior, he was starting to sob. He hid it well but not well enough.

"Well we were-"

"I told Aster about some of my problems and he was comforting me."

Zane wasn't convinced. "If you're going to lie to me at least come up with a believable one." He went straight past me and to Dana. "And you have a boyfriend so don't go messing around with mine."

Dana collapsed on the bed, obviously scared by Zane's mood. "We weren't doing anything I swear." Dana tried so hard to get him to left off.

"I come to see my boyfriend and instead I walk in on him with his arms wrapped around a girl and you expect me to believe nothing was going on?"

I couldn't let this continue any more. "Zane that's enough." I walked over to him, grabbed his shoulder and made him face me. "You don't believe us? I'll make you believe." I grabbed the collar of his coat and crashed my lips against his.

He seemed surprised by my kiss, but he wasn't resisting. In fact, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me onto my tip toes. In response I wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself. I could feel his tongue requesting entrance and I gladly opened my mouth. Our tongues battled but as always, I won dominance.

As soon as I was positive he was convinced, I stopped. "We will have to take a rain check on going any farther." He seemed disappointed. "Well we kinda have a guest if you forgot." I  
gave him another kiss.e

He looked down at me. "I guess I can believe you."

I smiled. "Zane, I may be a lot of things, but I am not unfaithful." He leaned down and kissed me again.

He walked over to Dana and avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry, Dana, I over reacted."

Dana just smiled. "Thanks Zane." She then hugged Zane. She was a very small girl but she seemed to handle Zane just fine. I felt a twinge of jealousy as she wrapped her arms around his waist. After a minute, his arms drifted to her shoulders.

After a while, Dana let go. "Well I'd better get going."

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." I opened the door and she walked out. I was about to follow her when I caught a glimpse of Zane. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'll be out in a minute." I left Dana to wait in the hall for a minute.

I walked over to Zane and put my hand on his neck. "I'll say it again. I am a lot of things, but one of those things is not unfaithful." I kissed him one last time. "I'll be back soon. Then we can deposit that rain check."

I turned to leave but I didn't get more than two steps before one of Zane's arms wrapped itself around my waist and his other grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to his. After he stopped kissing me he just smiled, but didn't say anything.

He finally let me go. I gave him one last look and followed Dana through my dorm door.

* * *

Dana POV

Aster walked me back to my dorm and he didn't let me get more than two steps away from him. I never thought that Aster and I would be like this. I never thought that I would tell him such secrets. He knew everything. Even Bastion didn't know about Kyper.

When we got to the dorm he stayed in my room for a moment longer. "If anything happens or you're afraid something will happen, you get me. I don't care what time it is. You tell me. and I will help you."

"Okay, Aster." He smiled at me.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Then he hugged me. He actually hugged me.

He pulled away and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "You're not alone, Dana. Remember that."

Then he left. It was weird to think that Aster really cared for me. A week ago I barely knew him. And now he was dedicated to protecting me.

The only thing that pulled me from my thoughts by a ringing. Chancellor Sheppard had given me a phone so that I could talk to my parents without having to go to his office. They were the only ones who would calling.

"Hello."

"Dana, I was hoping you'd answer." It was my mother.

"Dana we have some news for you." That was my father. I wasn't able to see his face so I wasn't able to tell if it was good news or bad news. "First, there's someone who wants to talk to you.

Was it Jason. I would love to talk to him again.

"Hey, Dana."

I froze. I couldn't believe it. "Matthew?"

"It's me." He was really talking to me. He was home. That meant . . .

"We think they tracked down the people that have been threatening us, but before we talk about that, Dana. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jason was my older brother by five years and we were very close, but Matthew was my twin. Two people could not be closer. It had been months since I'd even talked to him. To hear his voice was unexpected, but welcome.

"This will all be over soon. Then we'll see each other again." I'd heard that so many times, but when Jason or Matthew said it, it made things just a little more bearable.

"We believe the company behind this is Giant Skies." That was my dad again. I let out a breath of relief. They were on the right track. "The CEO of that company is ill tempered and hard to work with. He has a son he is passing the company to and he is upset that we're higher in the company rankings and thinks of us as a threat to his sons future. But now that we know who's behind it, we can stop it."

So it really was close to being over. The school year would be over in a month too. "Is Jason there."

"Of course, Baby Doll."

"Jason, Matthew. One month, okay. One more. Then We'll see each other again."

"One month."

"See you soon, Baby Doll."

Then we said goodbye. My brothers were so close yet so far away. They were half way around the world back home.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed in a T-shirt and sweatpants thinking about all that had happened. And all the lies I was telling every day. I had made friends, found an old one, even started a relationship.

But based on what? A lie. Kenzan doesn't know who I really am. He doesn't know that I'm not who he thinks I am. What was he going to do when I found out about all the things I'd been hiding from him?

It wasn't like I could go to him and say 'Hey, everything you know about me isn't true. My name, my stories, my family, everything. But hey, I still like you.'

At least that much wasn't a lie. There was one thing about my life here that was true.

But was was going to happen when I had to leave and go back to London? I'd have to just abandon him here, and he'd never see me again. He'd hate me.

At least he'd forget about me easier.  
But then I wouldn't have to lie anymore and my life would be real again.

There was a knock on my door and I froze. I got up to answer the door and was surprised by who I saw.

"Hey Dana." It was Kenzan. He had his usual smile on and when he walked into my room he greeted me with a small kiss.

I was so relieved that it had been him and not someone else. I gave him a second kiss which made him smile more.

"I thought you were busy tonight, Kenzan. You said we'd have to postpone our date."

He wrapped his hands gently around my waist and I left my arms fall to his broad chest. "Well I got finished early." He pulled me closer. "So what do you wanna do? Walk on the beach? Midnight picnic in the field? Anything you want."

I thought about his offer for a minute. It was already dark outside, and even with Kenzan, I didn't want to be out there.

"Can we just stay here? Play a board game? Eat some snacks? That's what I wanna do."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay." He broke his embrace to take off his shoes and his jacket.

We ended up playing some card games on my bed for a few hours. We had just finished our last game when I got up to take our water glasses back to my kitchen area. I turned around and saw Kenzan sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me. He had this comfortable look on his face, but he didn't say anything. I walked slowly over to him gauging his thoughts. I had no idea what was going through his mind but I doubted it was anything sinister.

"What are you thinking about." He didn't answer right away. As soon as I was within arms reach, he folded his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He was still sitting while I was standing and he looked up at me.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." I didn't say anything. If only he knew the truth, he'd think I was ugly and disgusting. He brought up a hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes. "And about how lucky I am."

I leaned down and kissed him, if only to get him to stop talking. All I wanted to be fooled for one moment that my life wasn't a complete mess. That I wasn't constantly lying to the one person who I ever cared about and who actually believed me to be a good person.

I crawled onto his lap, not breaking our kiss. He wrapped his hands tighter around my back as I let my hands settle on either side of his neck. I wanted to feel something real, something comforting. For so long now, have been resigned to the pain that Kyper had forced me into. I wanted to forget about him if even for a short while. I wanted this to be my choice and I wanted to let myself be apart of someone I trusted so completely.

I broke away hesitantly. "Kenzan. . ." I looked into his eyes, trying to make my thoughts known to him without having to say anything.

"Dana." He brought his hand to my face and I leaned into his touch.

Yes, I wanted something real, something that only Kenzan could give. "Do you trust me?"

He looked surprised, but only for a second. "Of course."

I pulled my hands away from his face slowly and let them drift to them hem of my shirt. I slowly pulled it over my head, throwing it to the floor leaving my torso covered only by my bra.

"Dana?" He was unsure I could tell.

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking and then moved my hands to the hem of his shirt doing the same thing, throwing it to the floor.

I kissed him again, slower this time as if to convince him. pushed him down, breaking our kiss, so he was laying flat on his back and lowered my hands to undo his belt.

He shot up immediately, resting his weight on his left elbow as his right hand came up to the side of my face. "Dana-"

"Shh." I stopped him. I kissed him again and when I broke away paused for a moment. I needed to quell his fears. I put both my hands on his face and looked him in the eyes again. "Don't think."

And he didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for waiting! I know I updated late and I am sorry, but you have it now. This one is important and I am thrilled to finally be at this point. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hassleberry POV

It had been two weeks since Dana and I had . . . you know.

It hadn't changed anything. If anything it made us closer. I was skeptical at first, but now, even only two weeks later, I had no regrets. And as far as I could tell, neither did Dana.

What did scare me though was that the school year would be over in two weeks and then who knew what would happen?

Dana would probably be going back to London.

I didn't want to think about that for long. I was on my way to Dana's dorm. I wish it was on personal grounds, but for our tag team class, we were to test out our decks in groups. She and Aster and Jesse and I were supposed to set up a time to test out the decks and then we'd duel for the professor. Supposedly Jesse and Aster were already there.

Aster had insisted we do it there. I don't know why, but he said it would be for the best. So we agreed.

But when I got there, only Dana was inside the room. "Where are Aster and Jesse? Weren't they coming with you?"

I shrugged. "I thought they were going to be here already."

We were both confused. "Well maybe they're coming."

She had a point, but I still feel like they would be here by now. "I think I'll go look for them. Maybe they just got distracted. Do you want to come with me?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No I think I'll wait here. I have some thing I need to take care of anyway."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I didn't question her. "Okay. I'll be back soon." I gave her a quick kiss then left her room to go find our project partners.

* * *

Dana POV

I didn't go with Kenzan because I was expecting a call from my family. This whole thing was going to be over soon and I'd finally get to see them again.

Just like I had been expecting, the phone rang. I picked it up immediately. "Hello."

"Hey, Baby Doll."

"Hey, Dana."

Jason and Matthew answered. I smiled at hearing their voices again. "Where are Mom and Dad."

"They're getting ready for our trip to Domino City. Giant Skies Gaming is based there and we're going to stop this at the source." That was Jason.

"You're really coming? When?"

Matthew handled this one. "Next Thursday. This should all be sorted out by next Friday."

"The Academy is taking their yearly trip to Domino city next Friday." I was almost hesitant to ask it. "Will I be able to see you then?"

"Yes." They answered together.

I could not describe the happiness I felt at the confirmation of a day that I would be seeing my family again. So much about me has changed since I came here, but nothing was going to change my relationship with my brothers.

It was then that I realized that I had yet to tell the two of them about Kenzan. "Hey, guys . . ." I started without actually deciding if I was going to tell them.

"Yes, Dana?" I guess if I was going to see them next week, then they were probably going to meet him too. They should probably know who he is before then.

"Well, this time here hasn't been all bad."

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Okay, don't freak out, Jason." I knew he might. He gets protective of me sometimes. Matthew wouldn't freak out as much. "I have a boyfriend."

"Wow, really!" I was worried Jason would be angry. "That's great. I was worried you were alone there. What's his name?"

I sighed relieved. "Kenzan Hassleberry."

"Kenzan." They thought it over. "Well, I guess we'll meet him next Friday. Don't tell us too much about him. I don't know about Jason, but I would like to get to know him myself. Be the intimidating brothers we are."

"Matthew, you're younger than me. I don't think he'll be so intimidated by you. Jason maybe."

"Dana! Only by fifteen minutes! Don't ruin this for me."

All three of us laughed. "Okay. I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "That's probably him. Well I have to go. But we'll see each other soon. I love you."

"Love you." They said together. Then we hung up.

Then there was a knock on the door. I went over to the door to open it. "Kenzan, I just-"

"It seems your family figured it out." Kyper burst into my room and slammed the door. "This is not how this was supposed to end. We were supposed to win."

He was absolutely livid. I kept backing up as my anxiety was building up. He kept shouting things at me but then he stopped suddenly. He turned to me slowly and had a menacing look on his face. More malicious than I'd seen it before. He walked towards me slowly. "We're going to pick up where we left off. And nothing is going to interrupt us this time."

I was terrified. I didn't know exactly what he had in mind, but I didn't want to find out. I tried to run around him to the door, but he grabbed around my waist. I struggled to get away from him by thrashing in his hold, but he wasn't letting go.

"Help! Kenzan! Aster!"

"They're not coming. No one is coming. You're all mine." He tore open my shirt and pulled it off. I tried to push his hands away, but he pushed me down and pinned me again. He took both my wrists and tied them together with my shirt and then looped it around one of the legs of my bed. I tried to kick at him with my leg but they had no effect.

He grabbed both of them and prevented them from moving. He looked at me again. A terrifying smile on his face. "No one is coming. There is no use screaming. No one is going to hear."

He was right. No one was coming. I didn't know where Kenzan was but no matter where he was he wouldn't be able to hear me. And one thought went through my head.

I can't escape this now.

* * *

Jesse POV

I was hanging out with Jaden in his room, futilely trying to get him to do his homework.

"But Jesse. I promise I'll do it later. Just let me take a break."

"No. Later will turn into never. I know you."

He sighed. "Just one kiss?"

He gave me that look that was impossible to say no to. "Come here." He did as I said. I rewarded him with a kiss that lasted no longer than a few seconds. "Happy?"

"Very." He smiled his typical Jaden smile.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Jaden you get back to your homework." I stood up and answered the door. Hassleberry was there.

"Jesse? Why aren't you at Dana's dorm? We were supposed to get together at 5:30."

"What? Hassleberry, we agreed on 7:00 remember? It was going to be 5:30, but then Aster said we should push it back. Something about Zane being here." I had forgotten about that. "But I think Zane left earlier than expected. We could go get him now and go back over there." I turned to Jaden. "If I leave for a little bit, will you actually get some work done?"

He groaned. I took that as a yes.

The two of us headed to the cafe where Aster said he and Zane were going to be. He might have still been there. But when we got there, there was no sign of or pro duelist friend.

"He could be in his dorm."

He wasn't there either.

We eventually found him down on the shore by the harbor. It was 6:00. It took longer to find him than it should have. "Aster! What are you doing down here?"

He turned to greet us. "I was seeing Zane off. What's up?"

"Why don't we do our duel now? Dana's waiting for us back at her room." Hassleberry filled him in.

"Alone?" I was confused as to why that would be the thing he would focus on.

"Yes."

"Let's go." He started walking incredibly quickly toward the dorm. What was his hurry?

He didn't say anything the whole walk and he didn't slow down until we entered the dorm. We made our way to Dana's room. Hassleberry knocked on the door. "Dana, we're back." I guess he was used to coming here often because he opened the door without waiting for an answer.

We walked in and all three of us stopped dead.

Dana was curled up on the floor sobbing. Her shirt had been torn off and thrown off to the side. Her skirt was pulled off and discarded as well. She was practically naked except for her bra which was still intact.

Hassleberry flew over to her pulling her to his chest and hiding her from our view. "Dana! Dana! Shhh. I'm here. What happened?"

"I . . . he . . ." She just hid her face in his chest.

Aster managed to say something. "My fault . . ."

I don't know what he meant by that, but I knew better than to ask.

What happened here? Who did this to her? Was it that guy who tried to attack her a few months ago? Why were we not here to help her?

"Get the boys here. We need to tell them what happened. I'm gonna get her cleaned up and calmed down. Then we'll figure out who did this."

We nodded. We left the room and Aster immediately picked up his phone. Whoever he called answered immediately. "Zane, get back here. It's an emergency. Something happened to Dana."

* * *

Hassleberry POV

Aster and Jesse left the room and I turned back to Dana. She was shaking terribly, but she had stopped sobbing.

I stroked her hair gently. "Dana, it's okay. I'm here now. Whatever happened will not happen again. Let's get you cleaned up." I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom in her room. I grabbed a towel and ran it under some water.

"Look at me." I cleaned off her face. I held her face for a moment before examining the rest of her body. Something that caught my view was the dark spots on her hips. I looked closer at them and made out that they were bruises. Bruises in the shapes of hands.

"Dana. . ." I felt a great amount of guilt. "Why did I leave you alone? This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed here."

She silenced me. "Not your fault." It was only a whisper.

I kissed the top of her head. "You take a shower. I'll go get you some clothes. I'll only be in the other room."

She nodded and I let go of her. I left the bathroom to get her clothes. I stood at her dresser and hung my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I let this happen. I don't know who did this to her, but I'd find him and make him pay.

I grabbed her some clothes. Long sleeve shirt and long pants. I figured she'd want to be as covered as possible.

When I got back to the bathroom, she was drying herself off with a towel. She turned away from me as if hiding her body from me. "I'll just leave these here. Come out when you're ready."

I left and sat on her bed. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Why was i not here to protect her? I swore I'd never let anything happen to her. Now what? She probably hated me for leaving her alone.

Eventually she exited the bathroom. "Kenzan?"

I stood up and went over to her. "Hold me."

I didn't hesitate. I pulled her to me. "Nothing is going to hurt you again. I won't let it. Not this time."

There was a knock on the door and Dana tore from me and hid back in the bathroom. She was really sensitive. It reminded me of that night in the thunderstorm.

I opened the door and saw that Aster and Jesse did as I asked. They had been incredibly efficient about it. They all filed in. Jesse, Aster, Jaden, Bastion, Syrus, Atticus, even Zane. I guess Aster called him.

"What's going on? Aster and Jess only said it was an emergency. They didn't say anything else."

I didn't say anything, just gestured for them to come in. They gathered in a circle on the floor and I closed and locked the door. THen I went to the bathroom. "Dana. It's just the boys. Come on, I'll be right here."

She got up and followed me out. We joined the circle and immediately people started asking questions. She started cringing at the noise. All those voices at once probably reminded her of thunder. I just said, "Guys, please stay quiet. She can't handle this."

And all the noise stopped. "We found her. Jesse, Aster and I. She was attacked but this time I wasn't there to save her. He . . ."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. But everyone knew what I meant. Jaden spoke up. "Dana? Is that true?"

We all looked at her, giving her her time. She was still for a moment before she slowly nodded.

"Where is he! I'll kill him!" Jesse and Bastion had to restrain Jaden from doing anything drastic.

"Jaden stop." It was the first thing she'd said that was more than a whisper. "I'll tell you all everything."

* * *

When she was done, all of us were speechless. She'd told us everything. About her family business, the threats, Bastion, the attacks. Everything. Even how she told Aster all this already.

I looked at Aster. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked guilty. "I told him not to." It was Dana. "He only stayed quiet because I said so. This isn't his fault. It's no one's fault."

"Except the attacker." Everyone agreed with Zane.

"Dana, please tell us who it is. We are going to end this." Jaden pleaded.

"I can't. Not until this is all over."

"And when is that going to be." Atticus.

"It should be over by next Friday. My family and their investigators are coming to end this once and for all. Can you all wait until then?"

No one liked it, but we weren't going to push her. We would just have to be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13! After this only two more. I'll post chapter one of the sequel a week after the conclusion of this, but honestly I can't guarantee an update schedule on that one. I only have the first chapter finished but when I write them, I'll upload them. I hope all of you are sticking it through to the end. We still have a long way to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Jesse POV

The week passed slowly and we were all on edge. None of us could stand to leave Dana alone. Hassleberry even slept in her room with her to make sure no one attacked her in the middle of the night.

Slowly she became less and less sensitive to sudden noises and movements. We still couldn't come up behind her or talk too loudly. It wasn't bothersome at all. She would recover in her own way and she needed her friends to support her. She still hadn't completely recovered, but that would take time. It wasn't an overnight process.

Eventually Friday came and we were all on the boat that would take us to Domino City. It was a trip we all looked forward to. We had an entire day to do whatever we wanted. On the boat, we all kept one eye on Dana and the other on the look out for anyone who might do her harm.

The boat ride went without incident. We boarded at the city and all the students were free to do what we wanted.

I walked off with Dana, Jaden, and Hassleberry. Dana had told us that she didn't want to ruin anyone's day by having them stay with her all day. She wanted us to enjoy ourselves. We all said we'd watch over her. But she wouldn't have it.

I saw Aster walk off on his own to Zane. He had taken the day off to spend with him. Syrus had said he was going to go see Alexis, and I caught a glimpse of Bastion and Atticus walking off together. They'd become good friends after working on that project together.

I turned back to the other three of my friends. I smiled. "Why don't we go get some lunch."

"Yes! I'm starved." That was just the response I expected from Jaden.

"I haven't been to Domino City in ten years. I'm up for anything." Hassleberry took her hand in his and Jaden and I took a place on her left. The four of us walked a little ways until we found a small bistro that didn't look too busy.

We enjoyed a nice lunch. We actually got Dana to laugh. The first time since the incident. Hassleberry kept an arm around her the whole time. She obviously didn't want to be kept so close all the time, but she wasn't going to deny Hassleberry to keep his promise.

We finished our lunch and walked down a stretch of road with some shops. There was everything you could possibly imagine. Gift shops, hair salons, book stores, art stores, anything. Something caught Jaden's view. It was a gift store, but I couldn't tell exactly what they sold there. Jaden grew up here, so he obviously knew his way around. I had barely been to the city since I came to Duel Academy.

"This store," he paused and looked at me. Then turned to Hassleberry. "Hassleberry, come with me. I need your advice."

He looked at Dana. "But . . ."

"Kenzan I'll be fine. I'll have Jesse. Go with Jaden, he obviously needs you."

He was hesitant at first, but he listened. He let go of her hand and followed Jaden into the store.

I turned to Dana. "Let's go check out some of these other stores." I offered out my elbow and she took it with a smile. It was a show of friendship, but also I wanted to keep her close so that nothing happened without me knowing about it.

We walked down the street before we came to a small men's wear shop. I stopped in front of it and looked at the mannequins in the window. "What's up, Jesse?"

I turned to look at her. "I was just noticing this store. I have been wanting to buy Jaden a tie. I doubt he owns one, and I think he could use one."

She smiled. "I think that's sweet. Maybe I'll get one for Kenzan."

We walked in and were greeted by a salesman. "Hello young man. How can I help you and your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "No, no, you see-"

"We wanted to look at some ties." Dana spoke without letting me correct him.

He took us to the tie section and once he was out of earshot, "why are you letting him think we're dating?"

"He's such a cute little man. Don't ruin his fun." She was looking at the ties. I joined her. One caught my eye immediately. It was a black tie with blue and white stripes. I picked it up and Dana looked at it.

"I'm not personally too fond of blue, but it matches your eyes. I think Jaden will love it." I smiled. Jaden always told me how much he loved my eyes.

Dana picked up one of her own. A similar one to mine, but instead of blue stripes, it had purple ones. "Just like your eyes, it. He'll love it."

"They're gonna know why we picked them."

"That's okay. They'll appreciate the sentiment."

We bought them and left the store, no sign of our boyfriends anywhere. "What could they possibly be doing?"

"Jaden's buying you a present."

"How do you know?"

"He didn't ask you to go with him. He wants to surprise you."

It sounded like something Jaden would do. "Well if that's the case then we have some time. Jaden can be picky."

"Well then let's go exploring some more."

We made our way down the street again. We window shopped at some other stores, but we didn't buy anything. We already had gifts. We didn't need to buy anything else.

We turned a corner and there was a food stand. "Oh I've never eaten from one of these!" Dana looked excited to buy something from the stand.

We got our food and continued our walk. "Maybe we should be heading back. They're probably done by now." Dana nodded and we turned around.

Sure enough, we saw Jaden and Hassleberry just down the street. We waved to them and they waved back. We started to walk towards them.

But we didn't get two steps before a bag was shoved over my head and I was pulled of the street. They forced one over Dana's head too because I could hear her struggling. We were pulled down an alley and the force caused me to drop the bag that had the ties we bought in it.

* * *

I was shoved into a metal chair and my hands were tied behind the back of it. I was being thrown around and the soreness had started to set in.

Once i was strapped down, they removed the bags from our heads. We were in a grey empty room. There were only the two chairs that we sat in and a door to my right that led to another room. It looked like an unfinished basement. Maybe it was part of a ware house.

There was a sudden force against the side of my head. Someone hit me. I looked up despite the pain to see my attacker.

"Kyper, stop! Don't hurt him." That was Dana. Kyper? I looked up at the person she was speaking to. Kyper? He had black hair and a red earring and he looked familiar. Kyper. . . . I had a class with him! Kyper Howell. Was he the one doing this to Dana?

I felt myself get extremely angry. "Are you the one threatening Dana and her family!"

He looked toward me. He just looked amused. "Oh, so she told someone?" He looked back at her. "I warned her what would happen if she told anyone." He walked toward Dana and slapped her. She yelped in pain. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Yesterday, investigators came into my father's building and arrested him for making threats against your family. Do you have any idea why that might be? I think they had an outside informer." She just glared at him, channeling her fear into bravery. "Who do you think did that?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him, took a deep breath and spit in his face.

He took a step back, wiped his face, and said, "Have it your way."

He snapped his fingers and three of his henchmen came forward. "Gentlemen. You see her friend over there?" They looked at me and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "Take him to the other room and do whatever you want to him."

They approached me and Dana immediately started to defend me. "No! Leave him alone. Do whatever you want to me, but leave him out of this."

"You lost that privilege sweetheart. They get him, and I get you." He had an absolutely maniacal look on his face.

Those three men came over and untied me. I immediately tried to get away from their grasp, but they were too strong. "Jesse!"

that was the last thing I heard from her before I was shoved into another room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Here is chapter 14. And in a little bit of (belated) Halloween spirit I am going to go ahead and upload the last chapter today as well. I want you guys to have the conclusion. Next week I'll post the first chapter of the sequel, but again, I cannot guarantee as regular updates on that one.**

**Update 11/17/14: Another formatting issue. I honestly have no idea what is up with that but hopefully I fixed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor the song with which this story shares a title.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Jaden POV

He bought his gift for Jesse and we left the store. "Thanks for the help, Hassleberry."

"Yeah, no problem. I just don't understand why you took so long."

"It had to be perfect. Something special."

He was infatuated with that boy. but I suppose the same could be said for me and Dana. Speaking of which. "Why don't we go find Dana and Jesse?"

He lit up. "Yeah, and then I can give him his present." He took off down the street. I shook my head. He had way too much energy for his own good. I took off after him and eventually caught up to him.

"Jaden slow down. I'm not as sprightly as you."

"Sorry, Hassleberry. I just got a little excited.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." The sarcasm was prevalent in my voice and Jaden gave me a light punch. "Let's go find them."

We didn't walk too long before we turned a corner and Jaden said, "There they are." He pointed down the road and sure enough there was the blue hair and Jesse and the golden hair of Dana. I smiled seeing her. Jaden waved to them and we began to walk down the street towards them, but before we got too far, two people threw bags over their heads and pulled them off into an alley.

Jaden and I had the same reaction. We took off down the street to chase after the two of them to find them. We turned down the alley way they were dragged down, but they weren't there. There was only a small bag from a men's wear store. I picked it up, but didn't look in it. At the end of the alley, it forked right and left.

"You go left I'll go right." I nodded and took off down the left side of the alley.

there were even more alleys that broke off from the one I was in. I didn't know where to start. I was helpless to save her again. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

* * *

Jaden POV

Hassleberry took off down the left and I took the right. This city was full of mazes and this section of the city was no different. Alleys branched off and snaked through the buildings. I ran past the branches to observe what was in all of them, looking for any clues. I eventually ended up back out on the street. I was running fast and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and before I could slow down, I ran into someone. I fell to the ground, but immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry I- Zane?"

He was rubbing his head as Aster helped him up. "Jaden, what has gotten into you?"

"Aster!" There was so much going through my head. I didn't know where to start so I just blurted out, "Dana and Jesse were kidnapped! We saw them!"

"What! When?"

"Just a minute ago. Hassleberry and I took off after them and split up but I didn't see them."

Aster pulled out his phone. "Good thing you found me." he dialed a number and waited while it rang.

"Who is he calling?"

Zane looked at me. "His private investigator probably. There's no one better in the business."

"Aster has a-" I cut myself off. What was there that Aster didn't have?

"Detective Gardner? I have an emergency. I need you to find a girl named Dana Gordon. She was kidnapped along with a boy named Jesse Anderson. They were last seen on . . ."

He looked at me. "York Avenue and Buffalo Street."

"York Avenue and Buffalo Street." He repeated. Find them immediately. Their lives are on the line."

Zane stepped in. "We need to find the others. I know where Atticus and Bastion are."

"And Syrus went to see Alexis. I know here her school is." I put forth.

"You two take this." Aster gave us his phone. I'll call you when I find them. I'm meeting my PI to look for her.

We nodded and took the phone. We parted and took off down the street.

* * *

General POV

PI Gardner hung up his phone and turned to the people he was in company with. "I just got off the phone with one of my other clients. You're going to want to hear this."

* * *

Aster POV

I made my way to where my PI told me to meet him. I looked for his familiar car. It was a black spacious car. It was one of a kind. As soon as I saw it turn the corner, I ran to meet it. He stopped the car and rolled down the window. "I think I have an idea of where to look. I called three of my finest officers in to help look."

"Where?"

"There's an old warehouse that used to be used by Giant Skies. We think the CEO's lackies took your friends there. Get in." I opened the back door and slipped in and he took off.

"I need your phone."

"Use mine." A voice behind me startled me and I turned around. Four people were sitting in the back. Who were these people?

"Who-?" A man held up his hand. He reached into his suit and pulled out a cell phone.

"Make your call and then we'll talk."

* * *

Zane POV

Jaden and I had found Atticus and Bastion just where I thought I would find them. Syrus and Alexis were easy to find too. Syrus apologized to her, but she had nothing to do with this situation and would only ask too many questions. She stayed behind.

We made our way back to where Dana and Jesse disappeared, filling in the three of them in on the way. We had just finished explaining when the phone Aster gave me rang. I fished it out of my pocket immediately and answered it. "Aster?"

"We have a lead. Are you familiar with Giant Skies Gaming?"

"Yes." What did they have to do with it?

"There's an abandoned warehouse previously owned by the company near where Dana and Jesse were kidnapped. It's close to Griffin and York."

"Griffin and York," I repeated to commit it to memory.

"I know where that is." Jaden looked like he couldn't stay still any longer.

"We're on our way."

"There will be two officers there to help infiltrate the ware house."

We were done exchanging information. I hung up and we took off down York Avenue.

* * *

Hassleberry POV

I had been running for who knows how long, but I still didn't see any sign of Dana or Jesse.

I stopped to catch my breath but when I did, tears started to pull at my eyes. "I can't believe I let this happen again."

"Who's there!" I turned around and there was a serious looking man carrying a gun. I put up my hands immediately.

"Don't hurt me, I'm just looking for my friends. They were kidnapped."

The man's face softened. "Kidnapped. what are their names?"

I was confused but I didn't want to get on this guy's bad side. "Dana Gordon and Jesse Anderson."

He put his gun down. "Those are the two I'm looking for. My boss sent me in. COme with me I think I know where your friends are."

I didn't think about it. "Lead the way."

* * *

Dana POV

He hit me again. By now I was numb and wasn't reacting anymore. I spit blood onto the floor.

"This is what happens when stupid girls interfere with my business." This was the most angry I had ever seen him.

He punched my face again, so hard the chair I was tied to fell over and I hit the floor. more blood sprayed from my mouth. I looked up to the door that Jesse was behind. There was a small glass window in the door and from the angle I was at I could only see the head of one of Kyper's henchmen. I couldn't see what they were doing.

"What is it going to take to get you to learn?"

He grabbed my hair again. He wrenched me up. he pulled me up from the chair, my arms slipping off from the back of it. He threw me to the ground and immediately pinned me down again, but my hands were already tied. His job was much easier.

"Looks like you need another lesson."

He raised his hand to hit me again when a garage like door opened and people flooded in. I couldn't make out what they were saying. All of the times Kyper hit me were affecting my hearing and i was losing consciousness.

I didn't know who was coming in, but I closed my eyes unable to look. Kyper had probably just called in more henchmen. There was no way getting out of this one.

I'm sorry, Jesse.

* * *

Jesse POV

Two of the men held me back as the third hit me over and over again. My face, my stomach, my chest. He kicked my legs until all my weight was being supported by the two men holding my arms.

The one hitting me pulled up my head by my hair and I winced. He flashed a knife in my face. He held it close to my face then moved it down. "Pull up his shirt."

The henchman on my right obliged. My stomach was bared and the first man looked back at my face. "Such a pretty young man. And such pretty skin. It'd be a shame if anything happened to it." He pulled the knife across my skin and I yelled out in pain.

"Oh, not so perfect anymore. Isn't that sad?" He looked me in the face again. "What do you think?"

I didn't say anything. There was blood filling my mouth and I was so disgusted by him, I spit it into his face.

He stood up and wiped it off, his face growing increasing more malicious. "Bend him over." The two holding me did as he said. The first man went behind me and I heard him messing with his belt as the two other men were trying to force my pants down.

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not this. Anything but this.

I was struggling against them and as there were about to win, the door slammed open and I was dropped to the floor.

I had very little strength to look up, but I heard a fight going on around me. I saw the two men holding me back fall to the floor next to me where my head lay.

The third let out a yell of pain and I heard him hit the wall. Whoever this was, I was terrified. Until.

"Jesse! Jesse! Stay with me!" He picked me up and my vision was blurry as he helped me stand up. I lost consciousness right as one thought went through my mind.

We were saved. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And it's the end! Thank you to all those who stuck with it till the end and I hope you stick with me through the whole series.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Dana POV

The hits from Kyper stopped and he was forced off of me. I used what little strength I had left to stretch my head up to see what what happening. I saw Kyper fall to ground as a result of someone punching him.

Somone else ran over to me. "Dana! Dana!"

I forced my eyes to stay open to see the figure in front of me. "Kenzan?"

"It's me. I'm here. He won't hurt you ever again."

My head was starting to clear and I heard the click of hand cuffs. I looked to the noise and say Kyper being arrested.

It really was over.

Kenzan pulled me to me feet and I gained my balance. My head hurt, but the pain was fading fast.

"Help, he's unconscious! He's lost a lot of blood."

Jaden pulled Jesse out of the room holding him up. Another officer ran over and took Jesse from him, starting first aid immediately. After a few moments he said, "If we get to a hospital immediately, he'll make it."

Jaden looked relieved. He and the officer carried him off, presumably to get him to a hospital.

"Jesse . . ." I held my arm out to him.

"He'll be okay. Come on." He'd let me out of the ware house.

"Dana?" It was Aster. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" Before he could finish, a third officer ran over to me to assess my head would and cover my cuts.

"No, just hit me a few times."

"Are you okay to talk? I just met some people you're going to want to talk to?"

* * *

Hassleberry POV

Aster lead us to a big black car and there were four people standing outside it. I had never seen these people before but . . .

"Dana!" Two of them said and ran over to her. One had black hair and the other was blonde like Dana. When they got to her they both embraced her at once and they fell to their knees. All three of them started crying.

I looked to the other two people who looked like crying themselves.

"Aster . . . ?"

He smirked. "Hassleberry, this is Dana's family."

* * *

Dana's POV

I let my tears flow freely as I held on to my brothers. I hadn't been able to touch either of them in months. I had waited too long to see them. And now I didn't want to let go.

"Oh, Baby Doll." Jason stroked my hair. He was crying.

"Dana." That was Matthew. I guess all of us were crying.

"Jason. Matthew. Don't leave me again. Not again."

"Never."

The three of us stood up and reluctantly parted.

I looked toward my parents and felt new tears pull at my eyes. I ran over to them and hugged both of them too.

Jason and Matthew came over to complete the family hug.

It was finally over.

* * *

A few hours later, we were all at the hospital waiting for Jesse to wake up. He'd lost a lot of blood, but we'd been told he'd wake up soon. Still Jaden insisted on waiting with him.

My parents were talking with Aster and I sat in the waiting room with Kenzan and my brothers, each of which were holding one of my hands.

Jason explained the situation. "Turns out Aster and our family both use Detective Gardner as a PI. He got a call while we were at the police station getting CEO Howell arrested. Aster was calling him to tell him about yours and Jesse's kidnapping. We were terrified about it, but now everything's going to be okay." He kissed my forehead.

Matthew stepped in. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, we have a sister's boyfriend to assess."

The two of them turned to Kenzan and he stiffened. Jason smiled. "Matt, I think he's a good guy. He rushed into that warehouse to save Dana. He's okay." Then his gaze narrowed. "But if you ever hurt my Baby Doll, you'll wish you'd never been born."

He gulped. "Understood."

"Jason," I stepped in. "Don't scare him like that."

"I'm your older brother. It's what I do." He smiled again.

At that moment, Atticus, Zane, Syrus, and Bastion entered the waiting room. They'd been with the officers making sure Kyper and his henchmen made it to the police station.

They came over and sat next to Hassleberry, both Jason and Matthew were looking at Bastion.

"Have we met before?" Jason asked.

he hesitated. "Does the name Donner mean anything? Blitzen."

"Bastion!" Jason and Matthew said together. The other three were obviously confused, but said nothing.

"Dana, you never said Bastion was one of your friends. We haven't seen him in. Gosh, ten years!" Matthew remembered.

"No time to catch up now. I want to meet your other friends." Jason let go of my hand for the first time in over an hour.

He started with Zane. "Jason Gordon. And you are?"

He shook Zane's hand. "Zane Truesdale."

"Zane." Jason smiled. "Thank you for saving my sister."

He went down the line and greeted Atticus and Syrus, then Matthew did the same.

"Dana, you met some great people at that school."

Then Aster and my parents joined our group. Jason and Matthew stood up to let them sit next to me. They took the spots and my father kissed the side of my head. "I'm glad you're safe."

We caught up quickly, then my mother brought up the thing I didn't want to talk about.

"Well Dana, after this all gets sorted out, you can come back to London and start learning the ways of the business."

I looked away. I had discovered that I really didn't want the business any more. Even after all this was over, it simply wasn't what I wanted anymore.

I looked at her. I had to have the courage to tell them. "Actually. I don't want it. Like Jason. It's not what I want anymore."

They were surprised, but ultimately, they, smiled. Jason stepped in. "Well then that means Matthew gets it. And good thing too. He loves the business."

We all looked to Matthew and he blushed. "Well he isn't lying."

"Matthew, since your older siblings have given up their claim, would you like to receive the inheritance?" My father asked him.

He didn't hesitate. "I would."

I was happy for him. He really loved the business. he would do good things for it.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Jaden came running down the hall. "He's okay!"

* * *

Jesse had been moved back to Duel Academy to recover in the infirmary. Jaden went with him.

I found Kenzan out on the roof looking over the city.

"Hey."

He turned and smiled. "It's finally over."

"Yeah." I walked over and stood next to him. We stood in comfortable silence until he broke it.

"I'm relieved your brothers like me. It's a real weight of my shoulders." He smiled. "Oh!"

He reached down and picked up a bag he had next to him. "Jesse dropped this when you two were kidnapped." He handed it to me.

I smiled. It was the bag from that men's wear store. I reached in and pulled out the one I bought for him. "I bought you this. I thought you'd like it."

He took it. "It matches your eyes." He raised a hand to my face and held it. "I love it."

We stood there for a moment longer, just smiling at each other. He leaned down and kissed me again.

After all that we'd been through, he didn't hate me and he forgave my lies. I was so happy that all this was over and I'd seen my brothers again, my parents. My friends stood by me, and now . . . .

Now I had this wonderful boy. And in the end, I didn't need anything more.


End file.
